


HellBent

by CasseeCandows



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasseeCandows/pseuds/CasseeCandows
Summary: Bella has had enough. She lost the one person she cared about. And everyone she had ever considered a friend turned the backs on her. Now she's running for life and searching for revenge. What's this book? And who is the king of cross roads? Can he really grant wishes? Will have sex, gore and maybe some horror to it. Takes place after the Volturi and season 6 of supernatural.
Relationships: Crowley/Bella
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Bella was pissed. After everything she had done for them! She couldn’t believe Edward left again. AGAIN! He said she was human and weak, easily breakable. She wasn’t weak, HE was. She wasn’t the one that flew to Italy to beg for death like some little bitch. No matter how hard things got or bleak things seemed she would NEVER commit suicide. That was the coward’s way out. She had raised her mother practically, taken care of her father until she lost him. The one person in this world she adored, but she would never harm herself, it would disgrace his memory. Her father was a great man and a great cop, he protected people from threats. Threats from strangers and others, even threats from themselves. So no she would not dishonor his memory and become a victim. All the Cullen’s had left her but came back after she saved their precious “golden child” from his suicide. They didn’t stay long though because Aro had demanded that she be changed, which of course Edward didn’t want but was forced to agree to. Then there was still Victoria out after her. So Edward left again and took his family with him, complaining how little “human” Bella was too much trouble. That the danger she attracted would cause harm to his family and she was too weak. Not even worth the effort. Not worth loving, not worth changing. Then poof they were all gone again in their super speed. Well…. FUCK THAT and FUCK YOU EDWARD CULLEN! The only one left she didn’t hate was Jasper. He had ran off after trying to attack me on my birthday, I could see the guilt in his eyes. I wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault but he ran. He never came back and I know the Cullen’s probably tossed him aside like trash just as they did her. He deserved better, he once told Bella she was worth it. Well so was he. He would always be her brother. The one that willingly killed another of his own species in order to protect her. She had always felt safe with him and she noticed how all the Cullen’s even Alice would watch him like he was some troublesome child. A burden, a blimp on the perfect family persona. If Bella ever saw him again, she wouldn’t hesitate to walk right up to him, wrap her arms around him and tell him “You are worth it to big brother.” 

Bella wanted revenge. Not just for her but for Jasper and for her father who had been killed by Victoria. She also wanted revenge on the Pack. After Charlie died, they all blamed her because it was a vampire and she was just some “fang lover.” She had even warned the pack about Victoria but they didn’t care, said she was on her own for getting involved with the Cullen’s. They didn’t expect Charlie to be collateral damage and of course blamed her. Jake had even slapped her when she told them that it was their fault. The packs fault because she had warned them of the threat and it was supposed to be their job to kill vampires. But noooooo, of course they didn’t want to take the blame. It was Bella’s fault for being close to vampires. It was Bella’s fault for being weak. Bella’s fault. Bella’s fault. 

These words shouted in her brain. She heard them in Jake’s voice, Edward’s voice, Sam’s voice, Alice’s voice and it kept going and going until it pissed her off some more! She wanted revenge, she wanted them to suffer. She wanted blood.

So she dug. Through old books and myths. Surely if there were vampire’s and shapeshifters in the world there was something else. Something even more powerful. She was determined to find it and quickly. Before Victoria got tired of playing with her, before the Volturi came for her. Something that would help her get payback. Payback for her, for Jasper and for Charlie.

There was just sooooo much anger. It built and coiled in her stomach. Innocent and naïve Bella was gone. A woman with a vengeance and a powerful wrath was born.  
So she looked and read and did research. She studied until she passed out from exhaustion each day. Bella left after Charlie died, sold the house and took the money than started driving. Never stopping unless it was for rest, food or research. Eventually though she found a book in some crappy library in some Podunk town that actually made Forks look like a city. Seriously the houses were miles apart. How did a library even survive here?

But there it was, a book. It looked so old and was covered in dust. Bound in leather as black as night and hidden at the very back behind some other books. It spoke about demons. Real actual demons. One in particular caught her eye’s though. The top of the page read ‘cross roads demon’ and even stated there was a ‘king of the crossroads.’ It stated you had to find a crossroad and bury a box with some personal effects and a picture in it. Then you would wait and someone would come to make a deal with you. They could grant you anything you wanted. The price was that you would only live for 10 years after than they would come to collect your soul. That fine print might have scared most people but not Bella. Hell she thought it was a pretty good damn deal. No pun intended. After all 10 years was way more than she was expecting after all. Eventually Victoria or the Volturi would catch up to her and she would die. In a lot less than ten years at that.

Bella didn’t hesitate to grab the book and leave. She went back to her hotel and looked at a map to find the closest crossroad. Then she began to gather some personal effects and a picture and put them in a small box. All she had though was a box of skittles. She chuckled while pouring out the candy. Hopefully they aren’t too picky. She closed the box and ate dinner. She decided to shower and change while she waited for it to get dark. Night time just made more sense somehow.

When it was finally pitch-black outside, she grabbed the box and started walking out of the hotel room. Luckily enough there was a crossroad really close to the hotel so she just decided to go on foot. The entire way there she was hoping this wasn’t some hoax or load of shit. She was running out of time and out of ideas.

It only took about fifteen minutes to reach her destination. She kneeled down in the middle of the crossroad and began to dig a shallow hole with her hands. After she deemed it deep enough, she placed the box inside and covered it up. Patting down the dirt to make it snug.

Bella stood up slapping her hands together to get rid of the dirt while mumbling to herself, “Hope this works.”

“Oh it did, but you are not my usual client.”

Spoke a deep baritone voice behind Bella startling her. 

“Holy shit!” She shouted while jumping than spun around to face the person who spoke.  
The man chuckled, “Not holy I’m afraid. But you are amusing.”

Bella took in the man before her. He was right under six-foot-tall, broad shoulders. Dark hair, blue eyes with a scruffy face she found very sexy. He was wearing in all black very nice suit that was tight against his chest and only made him even more appealing.

Bella cleared her throat while blushing, “Uh right sorry. You startled me. I’m Bella. Um are you one of the crossroad demons?”


	2. Chapter 2

CROWLEY POV

Crowley took in the young maiden before him. He was very intrigued. Usually it was men coming to the crossroads asking for fame and fortune. Or if it was a woman, asking for beauty.

This woman was different. She didn’t need to ask for beauty for she was already breathtaking. Long thick brown hair with streaks of red. Brown eye’s that had tinted the color of warm honey when the street light shined in them. Short and petite. Red lips. She was wearing tight blue jeans that clung to her figure. Black combat type boots. Black leather jacket and a blood red tank that was low enough he could see the swell of her breasts. Hmmmm, a C cup. Perfect handful. Just the way he liked it, but he pushed these thoughts aside. He was here on business. He looked within her soul to determine if he could tell what she wanted. But this only further intrigued him. He almost couldn’t do it. Something was pushing him out. He got close for only a second but the quick look he saw only had him further confused. This girl’s soul was light and pure. She had obviously never done anything bad in her life. It was the purest soul he had seen in a long time. What could this girl personally want from a demon?

He tilted his head slightly bowing, “Lovely to meet you beautiful Bella. I am Crowley and to answer your question, no I’m not exactly a crossroad demon. I am…”

“The king of the crossroads?” She asked while once again blushing, no fear in her voice. Only curiosity.

Crowley had to smirk this girl was either fearless or naïve. He had a feeling it was the first.

“Yes, you’ve done your research. What is it that you wish?”

“Um I have to admit that I wasn’t expecting to get the boss man downstairs.” She mumbled to herself but quickly threw her hand over her mouth as her entire face burned red.

Crowley threw his head back laughing. “DOWNSTAIRS!” “Ha! You truly are amusing beautiful Bella. I haven’t laughed that loud in centuries. Oh I think I like you. I may even make you a special deal. What is it you want?” He asked still chuckling.

The young girl beamed, he didn’t know if it was the praise or that she had made him laugh but that smile only made her more radiant before his very eyes.

“Um well you see… What I want is actually complicated… and um probably a lot to ask for... so if you can’t or won’t do it, I understand. I’ll just keep looking.” She rambled on.

“Hmmm...” He hummed. “I honestly can’t imagine what a young beautiful and healthy girl like your self would want, especially that would require so much work. I also don’t sense any greed in you. You’re not looking for fame or fortune I know. So what is it? I can’t tell you if its plausible unless you tell me what it is you desire.”

He watched as her hands became fists at her side and she shook slightly. “Revenge”

She said it with such hatred and fire in her eyes it momentarily shocked the King of the crossroads. He certainly didn’t expect that coming from such an innocent little thing. Her soul was so pure that if she died now, she would certainly go to heaven. He did not like that idea.

“Revenge on who and for what? And how do you want this revenge?” He spouted out several questions. His curiosity spiked at her request.

“I’m not really sure how honestly. It’s not something I can do myself but I want to see them all suffer with my own eyes. I want them to scream. I want them to die. I want them ALL TO DIE!” She yelled the last word even though her voice trembled.

Fuck. She doesn’t just want revenge; this girl wants a blood bath. He certainly wasn’t expecting this when he felt the call of a crossroad client. A girl hellbent quite literally on her own revenge. An innocent and pure one at that. The way she spoke about it sent chills down his spine and caused a twitch in his cock. It had been a long time since anything caught his interest and an even longer time since ‘someone’ caught his interest. This girl did both. What did these people do to cause such dark stirrings in such an innocent soul? A soul he now desperately wanted. But not for the deal. Not for his job. No, he wanted it and the girl for himself. He wanted to corrupt her, to show her how to harness that dark within that was just bubbling for release. He wanted her to be his, the demon in him craved it. Clawing at his mind.  
It DEMANDED it. He knew his eye’s glowed for a moment when her head tilted slightly. His inner demon hissed, ‘MINE. OURS. MATE.’ Crowley was shocked.

It couldn’t be. All creature’s had soul mates he knew but it was damn near impossible for demons to find theirs. They collected souls; they didn’t have them but his inner darkness claimed her. So she was his. Thousands of years on this planet and he found her. He would keep her and kill anyone in the way. She was his. This thought made him smile in a way that most would find menacing but his Bella just cocked an eyebrow up at him. He chuckled.

“As you wish. I do want to know why however. Perhaps we can speak somewhere more……. private and comfortable.” He winked at her watching her cheeks flush. Perfection he thought. “Do you live in this area?”

“No… I’m just passing through. I’m staying at a hotel near here we could go to. It’s only about a fifteen-minute walk from here.”

“Hmm, sounds exhausting. I have a better idea.” 

Crowley walks right up to the girl and wraps his arms around her waist. Then in a blink they were gone and just as fast reappeared in her hotel room. He suddenly let’s her go only for her to grip onto his arms for balance.

“JESUS!” She shouts

Crowley wrinkles his nose at that. “Um no, Crowley dear. Did you forget? C-R-O-W-L-E-Y. Do not use that term. It’s annoying.”

The little brunette snorts. “Holy shit than, better?”

“No” He mock glares at her

“Holy hell?” She smiles.

“Who the fuck would say holy hell?” He stares at her like she is crazy, only causing her to quickly clamp a hand over her mouth. He can still hear the giggle’s though and sees her face turning red while she tries to contain them. He quirks his eyebrow at her and she busts. Stepping back from him and holding her stomach while laughing.  
He smirks at having caused his mate to laugh. This pleases him greatly. His inner darkness as well. Crowley walks over to a chair and sits while placing his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. He watches and waits for his mate to calm down.

“Are you quite finished now beautiful Bella?”

She looks up at him and giggles again nodding her bead before she walks over and sits in the chair on the other side of the table.

“Yes and thank you for that. I honestly can’t remember the last time I laughed at all.”

Crowley furrows his brows at this. Why would she not be laughing? He needs to learn all he can about her, he will not have his mate unhappy. It doesn’t matter if he is a demon. All creatures are the same with their mates. Their needs and happiness is the most important. A mate is the only person a demon would willingly die for.

“When was the last time you laughed?” I was curious to know.

“Before my father was murdered.” She whispered brokenly and sniffled.

Murdered? Is she in danger? That will not do at all. Before he can ask anything else however, Bella speaks again. “I read that the deal is you grant my wish and I get ten years before you get my soul. I’m okay with that honestly. Just help me. Please Crowley.”

He loves the way his name sounds coming from her lips, but he doesn’t want her dying. If she dies before she has accepted the darkness within her than she would go to heaven and he would lose her. Unacceptable.

“Why are you okay with dying so quickly?” I needed to know.

“Because five or ten years is more than I have now. So to me it’s a good deal. If things stay the way they are now I’ll be dead soon, but I refuse to die till I make everyone pay for betraying me. Hurting me and my father. For their lies.”

Dead soon. 

Dead soon. 

Dead soon. 

He can hear his beast chanting this with a hiss and he is not happy. This means she is in danger. From who though and who killed her father? Why? Was it to torture his mate? If so… There would be a massacre. He would drag them all to hell personally.

Crowley takes his feet off the table and sits up in his chair. He leans forward to look in her eyes while his own glowed red with his anger. “Tell me everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA POV

Everything? He wants to know everything I guess I should have seen that coming but what if he thinks I’m weak as well? For some reason his opinion truly matters to me. What if he finds me weak and bothersome as well? Would he still be willing to help me? He’s the only chance I have to get out of this mess. I have no choice. I sit up straighter while biting my lip as my nerves hit me. I look up at him to see his eye’s that were glowing turn back to normal and quickly dart to my mouth than back to my eyes. Damn. Why does he have to be so sexy? Sigh. Here goes nothing. I lean forward with my elbow on the table and my chin in my hand while looking at him I start my story.

“I’ll try to tell you everything while still keeping it simple. Basically I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father a while back. He was a great man and the chief of police. Everyone loved him. While I went to school, I met a boy named Edward. I became infatuated with him. I thought it was love but really, I was just curious why he was so different. His family to. It became an obsession. I’ve always been a curious person. Any ways I came to find out him and his family. Adoptive of course. Were all vampires. Cold Ones. He claimed I was both his singer and his mate. Which never made any sense to me. How am I supposed to be your soul mate if you are constantly wanting to eat me? Any ways I gave him a chance though and we started dating. Some nomads came through and the leader decided I would be a fun snack. He beat me all to hell and bit me before Edward and his family showed up. Jasper the only one of the family I still care about killed the nomad while Edward sucked out the venom. He didn’t want me to turn. A while later the family threw me a birthday party I did not want. I cut my finger opening a present. There was a drop of blood. Jasper tried to attack me, he’s an empath so he felt the bloodlust of himself and six others so of course he snapped. It didn’t help when Edward pushed me out of the way so hard, I fell through a glass table. Jasper left and I never saw him again, I knew he felt ashamed and guilty even though he shouldn’t of. And that DAMN family didn’t care enough about him to even LOOK for him.” She slammed her hand down on the table. “Someone they claimed as a son, a mate and a brother.”

“Carlisle the father figure stitched me up. A couple days later Edward took me in the woods and broke up with me saying I was a toy he was tired of playing with. I got lost, ended up in the rain for hours. Damn near died of hypothermia. One of the shifters found me and carried me home to my father who took care of me. They’re this tribe of Indians that turn into giant wolves. Anyways, I tried moving on but it hurt to be tossed aside so easily. There was a spot near the beach where locals would go cliff diving. I thought I’d give it a try just something to distract me. It was fun to but when I got home Alice, Edward’s sister was there. She can see the future kind of. Anyways she thought I had committed suicide when she saw me jump from the cliff and apparently dumbass Edward was so upset, he decided to go to Italy and ask the kings there to grant him death. I didn’t want that on my conscience so I went to save him. Ended up in front of the kings begging for him to be spared. They granted it if Edward promised to change me, which he did. Went back to Forks. Found a note in my room on my bed from a vampire named Victoria who was the mate of the nomad Jasper killed. She said she was going to make me pay for causing his death by killing everyone important to me. I told the Cullen’s, Edwards family and they decided to just up and leave. That I wasn’t worth the trouble or the risk of any of them getting hurt. So I told the shifters since it’s their job to kill vampire’s and any threats they make. They told me I was on my own for being a fang lover. About a week later I came home to find my father’s corpse in the living room. If you can even call it a corpse…” Her lip quivered as tears silently started to fall down her cheek. 

“The walls and ceiling were painted red with his blood. An arm hanging on the ceiling fan. A leg on the stairs, his torso propped up in his favorite chair. His head was on a plate on the kitchen counter with a note nailed between his eye’s saying this was just the start, love Victoria. The packed kicked me out of the town saying it was my fault he died even though I warned them. I sold the house, took the money and have been on the road since. Now I’m on my own with Victoria and the Volturi after me. And so much hatred it burns! Hatred towards everyone I always thought was family to me. Hatred for losing the only real family I had. And everyone keeps blaming for being the weak little human and I’m FUCKING PISSED! I want them to feel my pain, I want them to feel what it’s like to feel weak!”

I was all but screaming at the end. My tears streaming down my face. I hadn’t allowed myself to cry yet. Not for the betrayals and not for Charlie. Suddenly I’m in Crowley’s lap. What’s he doing?

He places a finger under my chin and lifts my face look at him. My crying slows when I feel his thumb slide up my face and gently wipe away my tears.

“Sshhh. It is okay beautiful Bella. Cry if you need to. Get it all out so you have room for the hatred they so deserve. You my dear are not weak. After everything these bastards have done to you, after all the people who turned their backs on you and after losing your father, you still fight. You didn’t quit. You came looking for a way to make them pay. And they will. I will grant you what want. Anything you desire.”

“What will it cost?” I whisper. My throat sore from shouting. The price didn’t matter to me as long as they all suffered.

“We will discuss the price after you cry and get some sleep. I already said I liked you and would work out a more generous offer. Well my dear now I admire you and your strength.” He chuckles, “Cry than sleep. I will not leave your side while you do so. I don’t want any of these enemies getting a hold of you. I need you alive if I’m to grant you your wish so for now you have yourself a bodyguard as well. Consider it apart of the deal. Worry about the rest tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thank you, Crowley. I’m glad that stupid box in the ground worked. You should really try getting an email or something, it would be way easier.”

Bella felt is chest rumble while he laughed and it eased her heart. She felt safe for the first time in a very long time. Safe enough to close her eye’s and fall asleep against his chest. After all she had vampires after her. Where was safer than in the arms of a demon. And she didn’t have a single nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

CROWLEY POV

Crowley was seething. How could these people claim to be her friends? Or fucking MATE??! And abandon her. No wonder she wants revenge. She will have it and more for he wants them to pay just as much. They almost got HIS mate killed before he found her. She was never that sparkling fuck twats’ mate. He needed to know everything about these Cullen’s. Where this Victoria currently was. The Volturi were easy to handle. He knew them well. They owed him for ridding of the Romanians. Crowley was the reason they had their damn thrones. Still he needed to know if they were looking for her. First was the immediate danger to his mate, this Victoria. 

Also tracking down the Cullen’s may take some time unless…

He didn’t want to leave her but he needed to take a trip back to hell. He had plenty of demons that were once vampires. The vampires on earth constantly whining about how they don’t have souls when in fact they do. It’s their choice to become monsters. Some vampires go to heaven, some go to hell. Well most go to hell. He chuckled. 

And if any under his employ wanted to climb the ranks than they would help him track down the bastards that hurt his mate. But what to do with her while he learns about these shifters, Victoria and Cullen’s. He can’t leave her alone and he will not trust her safety to just any one.

His inner darkness hissed at his thoughts but there was only one person he knew for a fact wouldn’t hurt her and would keep her safe. They weren’t on good terms but the feathery bastard was honorable. It doesn’t matter if angels were meant to destroy demons, this one would never separate mates. Besides he had no choice. He wouldn’t leave her with anyone else and while his darkness didn’t like the idea it did agree that Castiel was the best choice.

Crowley stood up and carried his future bride, the future queen of hell over to the bed. He waved his fingers and the blanket pulled back, he gently placed her down and reached for the blanket to tuck her in. His beautiful Bella stirred slightly. Eyelids fluttering gently. She cracked one eye open and looked up at him, barely awake.

“Crowley?” She whispered.

“I’m still here beautiful Bella. Though I’m afraid I have to leave for a moment. I will be back as quick as I can.”

“Where are you going? I thought a bodyguard was a part of the deal your highness.” She smiles and giggles all groggy like. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle. Crowley adores the fact she does not fear him. He would never hurt her.

“I will not leave you unprotected. The only person I can trust with your safety will be here with you. I’m going to call him. I will return soon; I need to send out some people to find the ones that have hurt you and make plans.”

“And the deal?”

“We will discuss when I get back. Get some more sleep. You will be safe. You have my word.”

“I trust you.” She mumbles softly before once again passing back out.

He felt a warmth in his chest he was not used to. It was uncomfortable yet soothing. He wanted to feel it again. She trusted me and I would not lose that trust. Crowley swore she would never feel betrayal by him, never fear, never pain. She was the only one he would never direct his anger or demon towards. It would destroy him if she ever became afraid of him.

After he tucked her in, Crowley opened the sliding doors and stepped out onto the balcony.

“CASTIEL!” “COME ON FEATHERS!”

Suddenly there was a trench coat flapping in the breeze beside him.

“What do you want Crowley?” The angel stood before him. 

“Calm down feathers. I need a favor.”

“Why do you think I would help you with a favor?”

“Because it’s something even you wouldn’t say no to feathers. Don’t worry it doesn’t go against any of your personal morals and other angelic nonsense.” I said rolling my eyes. He’s always difficult.

“I find that hard to believe Crowley. What could you possibly need help with that I would agree to?” The angel complained.

“I need you to keep a human girl safe. Protect her while I’m gone. I won’t be long. A day or two at most.”

“A human girl? Why? Let me guess she came to you for a deal and you want your payment.” Castiel glared.

Crowley growled, grabbed the angel by the collar of his trench coat and lifted him off the ground.

“YES she came to me for a deal. NO I’m not worried about her for the payment. Now you watch what the hell you say about MY MATE! Can you protect her or not? I WILL NOT LOSE HER! SHE IS MINE!” I growled in his face eye’s glowing.

“Mate? You’ve found your mate?” Castiel asked softly tapping on Crowley’s wrist to tell him he can be put down.

“Yes. And she’s in danger. She doesn’t know that I am her mate. Someone claimed that she was their mate than abandoned her. I don’t want her knowing we are mates till she sees that I would never do that to her. This bastard also left her life in danger. She is being hunted. I need her safe while I try to fix all of this.” Crowley said after placing the angel gently back on his feet.

“Of course I’ll protect her. Everyone deserves to find their mate Crowley, even you.” The angel said placing a hand on Crowley’s shoulder. “For you to have one means there is something good in you still, no matter how very…. Very, very small.” Crowley snorted and Castiel smirked. “Now who would claim to be her mate? They should have known better and who is after her? The more I know the better I can protect her. I won’t leave her side; you have my word.” The angel said nodding

“Some foolish vampire boy claimed her, she was also his singer. He abandoned her with another vampire after her. A woman named Victoria who already murdered her father. Everyone she ever considered a friend turned their back on her.”

Crowley was surprised by the expression that crossed the angels face. He had almost looked angry.

“To claim someone is your mate knowing they aren’t and abandoning them anyways. It’s sickening! Mates are the world’s greatest gifts! To be bestowed upon any and all creatures! It’s blasphemy of the highest order.” He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Crowley looks at Castiel with a small bit of respect. He knew he was the right person to ask for help.

“Well than feather’s I leave her in your capable hands. I told her a bodyguard was a part of the deal. Just go with it, I’ve already warned her I had to leave to do some work. I need to send out some trackers. She knows someone I can trust with her safety will be here when she awakens.”

“I understand. I will keep the mate bond a secret and protect her from any and all threats.”

“Call me feather’s if there’s any problems at all. Anything.”

“You have my word Crowley.”

He nods to the angel than walks inside to see her one more time before he leaves. She so beautiful she could pass as an angel herself. He reaches and brushes the hair from her face.

‘Crowley’ She whispers in her sleep.

“I’ll be back soon my beautiful Bella.”

Then in a black mist he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel POV

Crowley and I were not on good terms even if we were currently working together to get to Purgatory. Still I understood why he asked me to protect her of all people. She was now the only weakness to the king of hell; many would try to use her against him. Mates however were sacred and one of the main things Angels are meant to watch over and protect. Though with the current state of heaven I knew even other Angels would take advantage of this right now. It was war, still that thought brought disappointment to him against his brothers and sisters. It did not matter if I was going against even an enemy, I would never use a mate against them. I could not claim to be an Angel of the Lord any longer if I did. I would not deserve such a title. Protecting the love of mates was the top commandment left by God for angels to follow.  
Watching Crowley stroke the young woman’s face with a slight softness in his expression was certainly something I never expected to see. This young woman was his mate for certain. After he left, I thought it best to remain near her. Vampires were fast, I could not allow them to take me by surprise. The closer I came upon her slumbering form, the better glimpse I received of her soul. Still it was blurry. She had some type of protection around her soul. I sat on the edge of the bed and examined her closely. She was a beautiful girl truly; her hair was longer than most humans these days. Well past her waist. But what caught my attention and surprised me the most was what I could see of her soul. So pure, so bright. She had clearly never done anything bad in her life. 

The girl felt strongly towards others, anyone that fell within her good graces would be gifted. Her loyalty to those she deemed worthy would be unyielding. But that went both ways. Anyone that angered her would receive a wrath like God himself. She would be frightening if crossed.

It was one of the purest souls he had ever seen since first coming down to earth. It would be a shame to watch as it became tainted, but it had to at least to some degree for her to be with Crowley. Though I knew in this case it would not actually be his fault. The moment she was abandoned the dark took root within her. Even now I could see the smallest speck deep in her core. It would never dissipate. I’m not sure how long I had drifted within my thoughts but the girl began to move and stretch like a cat. A yawn forcing its way out. Her eye’s fluttering open and the sleep in them slowly clearing from her view. She turned her gaze on to me with chocolate covered eyes that had a gold tint.

“Good morning I am Castiel. I am here to guard your body.” I bowed my head towards her.

She quickly covered her mouth with one hand to stifle a giggle. But my hearing was impeccable.

“Guard my body huh? Well thank you for that. It’s nice to meet you Castiel. My name’s Bella. Are you a friend of Crowley’s?”

“I wouldn’t call us friends but we are partners I suppose. We are working together at the moment.”

“Are you a crossroads demon?”

“I am an angel of the lord.”

I watched with curiosity as the young woman opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before she was able to speak once again.

“An angel?”

“Yes.”

“Why would an angel work with a demon?”

“I’m not sure I am aloud to say. Perhaps you should ask him.”

“That’s fair. I’m sure it’s not my business, it just seems odd. Are you really an angel? If so where are your wings?”

“Would like to see them? They are invisible to everyone’s eyes because the sight of their true form would melt human eyeballs. However I can let you see their shadow without any problems.”

“Well in that case, HELL YEA! I want to see. Pleeeeeeease.” She bounced on the bed.

Her enthusiasm reminded of me a child, and Dean. It made me smile. Dean still was not speaking to me after finding out I had been working with Crowley and it had been very lonely, perhaps this girl would be my friend. Though after learning everyone had betrayed her perhaps she would not want a friend. That saddened me but I hoped it would not be true.

“Very well.”

I stood and walked to the foot of the bed facing her. I summoned forth my power causing the lights to flicker before going out completely. My wings stretching out, I knew when their shadowed appeared on the walls behind me because Bella’s eyes grew wide.

“Holy shit.” She whispered

Closing my wings back, I approached a chair near the bed and sat down. Furrowing my brows with confusion.

“How can shit be holy? I have never heard of this. Is it a spell?” I asked.

The girl took me by surprise when she fell backs laughing so hard, she tumbled right off the other side of the mattress. Before I could stand to check on her though she was already crawling back on the mattress with tears in her eyes. The laughing never stopped. Was it something I said? This seemed to happen a lot since coming to earth…

“First of all Castiel, that was awesome! Thank you for showing me. Secondly, holy shit is just an expression someone uses when they are surprised. I take it you don’t actually know much about earth sayings and customs. Things like that. Right?”

She was very observant and intelligent. “Oh I see. No I do not, I’ve been trying to learn but still much does not make sense to me. Also you are welcome young Bella.”

“Well don’t worry about it Cast. I’ll teach you and help you since you are guarding me. It’s the least I can do.” She shrugged her shoulder.

“Cast?”

“It’ll be my nickname for you. Friends sometimes use nicknames. Is it okay with you? Wouldn’t want to offend an angel after all.” She giggles

“Yes I like it. Dean called me Cass but he no longer speaks to me. Does this mean we can be friends?”

“Of course. I could use a friend. I don’t have any anymore. I’m guessing this Dean was your friend? Why does he not talk to you anymore?”

“This makes me happy. I don’t have any friends right now either, not on earth anyways, and yes I considered Dean a friend. I would have even said best friend, a brother. He doesn’t agree with my working with Crowley. Dean’s a hunter, he hunts evil creatures.”

“And Crowley being a demon is evil to him. I know you can’t tell me the specifics of why you are working with him but what about you. You can’t tell me Crowley’s reason I get that but why would you?”

“It’s a deal which you know is Crowley’s specialty. I can’t tell you what’s in it for him however power is in it for me. Angels are not perfect either. Right now there is a bit of a war going on in heaven. My brother Raphael wants to lead but in doing so he will pick a path that could cause thousands if not millions of human lives. He is stronger than I am, I can’t beat him right now but with Crowley’s help there may be a chance.”

“So just because Crowley is a demon this Dean is angry at you for working with him but if you don’t it could kill tons and Dean doesn’t care?.... Because Crowley is a demon?... That’s what you are saying?” She sounded irritated.

“Yes. I tried to explain it to him but he would not listen. You have to know though that demons killed his parents. He hates them.”

“That’s no excuse! He is selfish! If he considered you half the friend you seem to consider him, he would listen to you. This is people’s lives at stake! Besides you are a damn angel. You have your reasons for doing whatever it is you are doing. Nobody is perfect, you are going to make mistakes but a true friend stands beside you and helps you make them than helps you clean up after words. I am your friend now Cast. I will not turn my back on you, I know how that feels. I may make suggestions and give my input but I will always have your back. Plus Raphael sounds like a dick.” She huffs crossing her arms.

“Thank you, Bell.” I chuckle “It has been lonely.” I smile at her frustrated expression. 

“Bell huh. I like it. Nobody has ever called me that. I’ll have your back if you have mine. Let me know if there is anything, I can do to help you clip Raphael’s wings.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle again. This girl is strong, she is running for her life but is willing to throw herself within an angel war just to help me. Someone she only just met but she has claimed as her friend even after all she has suffered. She’s extraordinary human and she will have my loyalty. I have a feeling she’s not just a gift to Crowley but to anyone she cares about. I feel stronger for just having been in her presence. Even my grace feels brighter in my chest.

“Thank you, I will let you know. And I will not let any harm to come to you my new friend.”


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA POV

I had to hug him. He looked so sad when he spoke about Dean but he was still willing to be my friend. It felt like it had been so long since I had someone, I could consider calling a friend. Even after everything I had been through and all the betrayal I had endured, something told me I didn’t have to worry about that with Cast. My heart was telling me this.

I gave him a squeeze and he awkwardly patted my back. He was adorable. An angel yet he seemed surprised by any affection. That broke my heart a little. I was determined to show him that he had someone he could count on. I had a feeling he needed me as much as I needed him. After I hugged him, I sat back and my stomach growled. I couldn’t help but blush it was loud enough the neighbors probably heard. Cast just patted my head and chuckled.

“It seems you are hungry. Shall we order something? We can have it delivered.”

“Don’t worry I got it. I’ll order pizza since I slept so late. Do angels eat?”

“No it is not required though the vessel sometimes desires it.”

“Vessel?”

“I can only be on earth if I am within a human vessel.”

“So you’re like possessing the poor guy?”

“I suppose in a way yes. However angels can only inhabit vessels if the person lets us willingly. We cannot do it against their will.”

“Oh! Well that’s good than. Still you are using a human body Cast. You should probably eat. You may not need it but he does. I bet he would be starving.”

“I never really thought of it since I can’t feel the hunger but I suppose you are right. I will eat whatever sustenance you pick.”

“Great! Food is always more enjoyable with company. Be right back.” I said jumping off the bed.

I’m actually quite happy Castiel agreed to eat and so easily as well. It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to eat with someone else. There was my father but he’s gone now and of course the Cullen’s never ate. I wonder if Crowley eats?

Now I have someone to enjoy food with me! I’ll order dessert as well and some cokes. After I order us some pizza’s and brownies, I turn around from the phone to see Cast still sitting at the table. I wouldn’t tell him but I was worried for a second that my loneliness had caused me to imagine both him and Crowley. But if he’s real than so is Crowley, I missed him already. I felt safe with Castiel but with the King of the crossroads it felt like a different kind of safe. His scent of fire, cologne and whisky was relaxing. Not a single nightmare or bad dream of any kind after he placed me in bed.

“All done Cast. I paid over the phone, do you mind listening for the door while I shower and change? I’m still kinda dirty from digging that hole to summon Crowl.”

“I don’t mind Bell. Call if you need anything. I’m in tuned to you now so you can yell for me or pray in your mind and I will hear you.”

“Seriously? That’s awesome. Also good to know in case I ever get kidnapped.”

“Yes it would work where ever you are but I don’t like the idea of you getting stolen. Is this a possibility? I want to know how I can better protect you.”

“I tell you what let me get cleaned up and we will talk it over while we eat. Kay?”

I see Castiel nod and I turn to go through my bags. My style changed after I left Forks. Most of the clothes I had were picked out by Alice and Edward. And I hated them. They were conservative like a damn nun and old fashioned. Brightly colored, even some floral. That was NOT HAPPENING. I’m eighteen years old not fucking sixty. I grab some skinny jeans, my usual boots, a blue tank and my toiletry bag.

I do my human moment quickly, I guess it’s still considered a human moment since I’m surrounded by demons and angels now. I giggle.

By the time I make it back out of the bathroom, Castiel is sitting at the table with the food and drinks laid out. He just sits there with his hands in his lap looking out the window like a child waiting for permission. It’s adorably sweet. I quickly join him and sit at the opposite chair, when I look up he has already turned my way.

“How do we eat triangles?”

I smile. I know he’s here to guard me but there’s just something about him that makes me want to protect him to.

“Just copy what I do Cast. Don’t worry about it.”

He nods and follows my movements to pick up a slice and bite. Once he has it down we both quickly finish the whole pizza and move on to the brownies.

“I really like these brown squares.”

“They are brownies, it’s a dessert almost like a cake. They are some of my favorites to.”

After we finish the last of that as well I notice Castiel scrunch his face slightly and look up at the ceiling. “What’s wrong Cast?”

“It is Dean. He is calling for me.”

“Do you need to go?”

“I will not leave you.”

“I can always go with you.”

“That is not a wise choice besides I don’t think I want to go to him this time. Last time he trapped me in holy oil fire and left me. Crowley had to come release me.” He sounds sad.

“Wait he’s your friend and he trapped you? What is holy oil fire?”

“It is the only thing that can trap an Angel. It’s a special oil, you make a circle on the ground with it and then when an angel is inside it you light the oil on fire. The angel is trapped and cannot leave until the fire is gone.”

“And how long does it take for the fire to die out?”

“Forever. The fire never dies unless someone puts it out.”

“So he could have left you there forever? LITERALLY? AND HE’S YOUR FRIEND? I’m sorry Cast but if I ever see him I might just break his damn nose.” I seethed.

He chuckles but his eyes soften in my direction.

“I have to admit I would like that besides if you hurt him too badly I could always heal him. We may not be on good terms right now but I still don’t want him to die.”

I nod. “You can heal?”

“Yes with just a touch. Only humans however.”

I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised since he’s an angel. Healing though? And wings? I’ve probably lost my damn mind at this point but I just find that fucking awesome!

“Say Cast, would you heal me? I mean can you heal me? I have some…… unique injuries.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I have a bite on my wrist I would very much like to get rid of. I also have claw marks on my back though. I don’t want any marks on me from the people that hurt me.”

“Let me see and does Crowley know of these injuries?”

“No he doesn’t I didn’t think it was important.” I tell him as I place my arm on the table for him to examine.

“This is the bite of a cold one vampire not the typical kind that Dean hunts.”

“There are two kinds?” I guess that makes sense.

“Yes, many times the original type had been nearly extinct so the Mother of all creatures made a stronger kind that would not be so easily killed. She actually didn’t mind the balance of hunters killing her children and her children killing them back but she doesn’t like it when it’s taken so far that they almost don’t exist anymore.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Still I think she went a little too far on her new batch of vamps. So can you heal it?”

“Yes, let me see your back first.”

I nod and turn around to straddle my chair. My hands reach grabbing my shirt and pulling it up to the back of my neck so he can see.

“Bell was this a spirit warrior shapeshifter?”

“Yea it was.”

“BLASPHEMY! Spirit warriors are supposed to protect humans. That’s what God created them for, as another line of defense against all the different creatures in the world that prey on humans.”

I couldn’t help but snort at that.

“Well I think God may need to remind them of that because I warned them that a vamp was coming to hurt me and possibly my father but they basically said fuck you. After my dad got killed they blamed me and attacked me telling me to leave town or they would kill me. That the only reason they let me live is because I was my father’s daughter, they would rather watch me die.” I said quietly. It still hurt that they turned on me even as angry as I was.

“They will pay Bell. Since God created them, Angels can stop them from shifting and when Crowley finds out about this…. They are going to die.”

“Good.” I whisper. I wanted them to pay. They could have easily gotten rid of Victoria. Selfish assholes. They hate the Cullen’s but ignore the fact that their acting just like the very creatures they were raised to despise. Though why would Crowley be upset about this? I’m nothing but a client of his.

“There you are all healed.” Cast’s voice broke through my thoughts

“Already?? But I didn’t feel anything.” I look down at my wrist and sure enough the mark is gone, even the area around it is warm and back to its natural temperature. I run to the mirror in the bathroom and turn to see my back is completely smooth once again. The tears fall because I’m so damn happy. I don’t mind scars but I didn’t want any from them. It only reminds me of their treachery. I can’t stop myself from running back in the room and hugging Castiel. “Thank you Cast.” I look up and he’s smiling down at me while patting my head.

“You are welcome Bell. What should we do now?”

“Let’s watch a movie, maybe I can teach you some more things about humans.” I take his hand and we sit down next to each other searching for something to watch. 

This oddly feels…. Kind of like home.


	7. Chapter 7

CROWLEY POV

*Meanwhile with Crowley while Castiel is getting to know Bella*

So much work to get done in so little time. I want to get back to my mate damn it but she needed to remain a secret for now. As king of both Hell and the Crossroads I had plenty of enemies but so does my darling Bella. Hers would be easy enough to rid of when I found them and hopefully when I’m done with that I will have wooed her and convinced her to come back to Hell with me. Still I was confident I had left her with an able bodyguard. Feathers and I may not be buddies but I know he’s noble. I however wasn’t expecting how strongly he felt about the ideas of mates in general. It truly seemed like he would smite anyone who tried to separate Bella from him. I would have to ask him about that when I returned but I at least knew Bella was in good hands.

The moment I stepped within my throne room; I hadn’t even taken four steps before I was bombarded by my main advisor. More like secretary.

“Sir where have you been? You have paperwork on all the new souls we are getting daily with the chaos upstairs the Mother is causing.”

“I was making a deal.”

“But sir you have lesser demons who can handle the crossroads for you.”

“I think you sometimes forget that I am king of that as well. I will not slack on either duty or title. As for the paperwork send it to my computer through email, I will handle all of it from there for a while. There are other things that require my attention at the moment. Only call if it is an emergency, otherwise I’m not to be disturbed. Make sure there are plenty of demons to handle the crossroads as well and send in some of the demons that used to be those ridiculous disco ball vamps. Particularly a tracker if you can find one.”

“Yes sir!”

I watch as he scurries away. Like the others he fears me and I revel in it however seeing the fear this time also makes me yearn for my mate and the fearless look in her eyes when she gazes at me. I wonder what her and feathers is up to now. At least I don’t have to worry about him trying to flirt with her that damn Angel was clueless to the ways of intimacy. My Bella also seemed like a welcoming person, perhaps she would be able to get Castiel out of his depressive funk he has been in since he argued with Moose and Squirrel. 

By the time I had walked all the way to the other side of the room and sat in my throne, the doors opened revealing two lesser demons. Both male and identical. Twins.

“You wanted to see us your majesty?” They asked simultaneously

Well that’s creepy… I thought as a menacing smirk graced my face.

“You both were vampires at one time correct? The one’s that sparkled?” I couldn’t help the chuckle. It would always be ludacris in my mind.

“Yes your majesty.” They spoke together.

“Do you know of a coven by the name of Cullen’s?”

They looked at each other than back at me with confusion.

“Yes we know of them. We knew of the leader Carlisle when we were alive but we know even more now. We like to learn what has happened to our old race whenever we are on the surface.”

How the hell can they say so much and still speak at the same time. 

“Tell me everything you know about them.” I demanded.

“May we ask why you are curious about them?”

“Their existence pisses me off. Need there be more?”

Both twins chuckled and smiled.

“We hate them as well. They are vampires yet they eat from animals not humans. The only one we respect is Jasper but he is no longer apart of the coven. The leader is Carlisle, he’s a doctor.”

A doctor? Surely they didn’t say what I thought they had; the laugh escaped me none the less. Why deny your nature as well. No wonder they were all idiots. His Bella thought highly of the one called Jasper so he meant no harm to that one anyways. In fact he was pleased he was no longer with the Cullen’s. That meant Jasper wouldn’t get caught in any crossfire.

“A doctor… Idiotic. What else? What of the others? How many is there? Any gifts?”

“There are six all together now. The leader Carlisle. No gift. His mate Esme. Also no gift. Emmet. We believe he kept his newborn strength. He’s larger and stronger than the others. His mate Rosalie. If she has a gift, it’s the gift of being an utter bitch. Alice. She sees the future but only based on decisions that have already been made. If you don’t make a precise choice until the last second she won’t see it coming. Lastly there is Edward he…”

The demonic growl rips from my chest before it can be contained. That little bastard. “Continue.” I speak through gritted teeth.

“We are not surprised by that reaction your majesty. Most hate him, he is a spoiled and demanding child. Carlisle gives him whatever he wants. His gift makes him cocky and he truly believes he is above everyone else. He can read minds. The good news is that they don’t know anything about demons. Alice’s visions only work on creatures she is familiar with and Edwards gift is the same.”

“So you are saying they wouldn’t hear or see us coming?”

“Yes your majesty.”

“What about a Vampire named Victoria? She was mated to one named James.”

“We had only come across them a couple times. Nomads aren’t often seen.”

“Still you know what the woman looks like correct?”

“Yes.”

“Was either of you a tracker?”

“We both are.”

“Excellent. I want you to this Victoria as quickly as possible and keep me updated on her location at all times. While you are doing this if you hear anything about the Cullen’s you are to notify me as well. I want…” My sentence was disturbed by my phone beeping as if I had received a text. I glanced at it quickly in case it was Castiel and sure enough it was. He sent me pictures, perhaps he knew I needed to see her. The smile on my face quickly left however when I spotted a bite mark on her arm and claw marks from her shoulder down her back to her hip. Jumping from my throne I began to pace before a growl tore from me so threatening the walls began to shake. A painting fell to the floor and even the twins took a step back from me. “I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM. NOTHING IS TO BE MISSED FROM THE REPORTS. I WANT UPDATED DAILY ON THAT BITCHES WHERE ABOUTS. PICTURES. THEY WILL DIE WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT AND IT WILL BE SLOW!.” I hissed at the end of my rant.

The twins shook slightly in the occupancy of my rage.

“We will do as you wish your majesty. We will leave immediately and begin our search for her and learn what we can.”

The both bowed and ran out the door. 

The shifters would be easy, they never left their home. Now the question was to kill them first than the Cullen’s or all together. His mate should choose, he wanted to give her the revenge she dreamed of rightfully so. It was time to get back to my mate but I also needed to keep up with my work so I grabbed everything I would need to stay on top of my duties while I was away. Along with a couple of other items he needed for his mate. Once again his black mist wrapped around him and carried him back to his Bella.

When he arrived he leaned back against the patio door taking in the sight. Castiel and Bella sitting on the bed with their backs against the headboard. However she was asleep and leaning against the Angels shoulder. Castiel with a small smile looking more at peace than he had ever seen before.

“Looking comfy snuggled up with my mate feathers.”

The expression however never left the Angels face as he turned his head to look upon me.

“You Crowley are a very lucky man. She is extraordinary.” He sounded in awe.

“Developing a crush on my woman are you?” I chuckled. 

“You know I would never come between mates. That being said however, she is truly the mate others aspire to have. Many will envy you; they may even try to take her from you but I will help you kill any who threaten her.” There was a serious and threatening tone to his voice.

My mate seemed to have entranced herself a guard dog. Normally one was territorial and jealous when it came to their mates but in this case I was not. Firstly for the fact that this now meant she was even more protected. Secondly he knew Castiel would never try anything and thirdly he highly doubted Castiel was ‘man’ enough to handle his darling Bella. She had fire in her.

“So will I feathers. I’ll paint the streets in the blood of anyone who tries.”

“You have my full support and she has my loyalty.” He agreed.

“And how exactly did she gain your loyalty so quickly? I wasn’t gone long.”

“No you were not. I expected longer actually but I’m sure the call to your mate was troublesome even for you. I believe she felt it as well. A couple times I caught her rubbing her chest where her heart is. Don’t worry not in pain, more like she could feel something missing. She also spoke your name in her sleep earlier. As for loyalty she said that we are friends and she would always have my back. How can I not do the same for her? I may be in the middle of war in heaven but I want to be a part of making the ones who hurt her pay. Especially the child that lied about being her mate.” Castiel said through clenched teeth. Yes the angel was certainly pissed about that.

“Yes that reminds me. You seemed quite adamant on the whole mate thing and them being sacred. What’s that about?” I asked placing my things on the table.

“Just like earth was given commandments so was heaven. The very top order was that mates were the greatest gift our father made equally for all. And whose love was to be protected with our lives.”

“I see…. Then your reaction makes sense I know how seriously you take your responsibilities. However how do demons have mates?” This part continued to baffle me. Why would we have mates?

“I’m sure you already know that Lucifer created demons as a rebellious act against our Father in hopes to upset him. However that wasn’t what happened. God loved all his own creations. Angels and humans. Lucifer making you only made you seem like grandchildren to him. Children created by his own child. He however was not your maker and could not do more for you besides also granting you the ability to have mates as well.”

“I have to admit that surprises me immensely feathers but I’m still curious as how out of everyone I’M the one with a mate. HOW? There is NOTHING good left in me Castiel. Surely you have seen her soul. It’s so pure still, demons don’t have souls and if we did it would be the exact opposite of hers in every way. How could I deserve a mate…?” I had placed more people in hell than anyone else. It was my damn job to.

“Crowley… Demons do have souls. Nothing can exist or live without one even if you don’t feel your soul. It doesn’t mean it’s not there. And anyone who is capable of love can have a mate Crowley. And before you say anything, just because you've never been in love doesn’t mean you are not capable of it. There's a first for everyone, even the king of hell.”

“Careful feathers, I might start to think you like me.” This revelation was… pleasant. Brought me hope that I could in fact make my mate truly happy.

I hear his chuckle. Who knew he had a sense of humor under that trench coat? I laid out all of my items and got to work. All of the drama on the surface was causing me more work than usual. I needed to stay on top of it all however so my advisor didn’t send someone to fetch me and find out about my mate.

“I would like to stay Crowley.” Castiel spoke.

“What of your war upstairs?” I asked.

“If things get too dire they will call me. Until than I would like to stay and help protect my new friend. Also if she has people after her she may become injured, if I’m here I can heal her again.”

“Again? You healed the marks you sent me?”

“Yes. She asked me to. Bell said she didn’t mind scars but didn’t want any from them.”

“I don’t blame her; it would only be a painful reminder and Bell?” I sneaked a glance at him from over my computer.

“She called me Cast. Said that friends sometimes nickname each other. You are Crowl.”

“Crowl huh.” I leaned back in my chair with a smirk. Locking my fingers behind my head. “I could get used to that.”

‘Crowl’ Bella whispered in her sleep again.

My smirk only growing in intensity. “Yes. I could get used to that indeed.” I said leaning forward in my chair to continue my work. It would be hard trying to focus on the computer with my gaze drifting up to the gorgeous brunette every few minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

BELLA POV

I awoke to the sounds of a phone ringing and “Bugger, damn it.” By the window stood Castiel with a cellphone in his hand which I found hilarious considering you can call the man through pray radio mind waves. Crowley was back! I bit my lip admiring him in another one of his fancy black suits this time with a red tie. He was glaring at his computer obviously pissed about something. An angel and a demon in the same room…

Giggling, I sat up. “Morning you two. Welcome back Crowl.”

The glare on his face immediately disappeared as his eyes landed on me. He flashed a sexy smirk.

“Morning darling. Did we wake you?”

Castiel walked to the end of my bed. “I apologize if my phone disturbed your rest Bell.”

I couldn’t help the smile that graced my face. “It’s okay Cast. Is it Dean again?”

He sighed while running his hands through his hair. “Yes it was.” Suddenly his phone beeped with a voicemail.

“Listen to it Cast it could be important and if it is you will regret not knowing. You still care about him I can tell.”

Cast sent me a grateful smile and nod before turning around and walking out on to the balcony to listen to the message. I sincerely hoped it was an apology from Dean. Cast truly seemed hurt when he talked about him yesterday.

“Do I get any life advice as well darling?”

“Well that depends. Do you need it? And why are you glaring at your computer like it bit you.” I giggle.

“Being the king of hell and crossroads means double the work. I’ve been trying to catch up on picking punishments for all the incoming souls lately. I had what you could call my advisor send the paperwork on my computer but I haven’t gotten as much done as I should. My phone is also going off with deals from the crossroads that need approved.”

“Wait” I put my palm up. “Rewind.”

“What?” He asked.

“Did you just say…. The King of crossroad AND the King of hell?”

“Ah yes, I suppose I did forget to mention that little tidbit earlier to you.”

“Little? LITTLE?! You’re the King of freaking hell????” I asked with my mouth hanging open. He nodded looking nervous. “THAT’S FUCKING AWESOME!” Crowley let out a breath and began to chuckle while shaking his head. “Wait I’m not getting in the way of your work am I?”

“No darling. That’s what computers are for.” He smirked and went back to typing.

“Well don’t you have people to help you with that?”

“We are demons Bella. You can’t truly trust anyone to help. Besides it’s my job. Jobs.”

He was willing to help me and yet also trying to stay on top of his responsibilities. I never wanted to get in the way of anything. He’s only been kind to me so far. The least I can do is help him I thought. So I got up out of bed and walked over to the table where he was.

“What can I do to help?”

“You don’t need to do anything.”

“I know but I want to. You are going to exhaust yourself Crowl. Let me help please. You are keeping me alive damn it, I want to do something.”

I looked into his eyes to see him examining me. Not sure what he was looking for but his gaze made me nervous. He was so good looking. The light scruff on his face sexy. I bit my lip wondering what he was thinking about until his face went from contemplation to cocky. A smirk that was pure panty melting. Fuuuuck. 

“Very well. Then I know what our deal will be darling Bella.”

“Okay what do you have in mind?”

Before he could answer however, Castiel stormed back in to the room and sat on the edge of the bed looking both hurt and angry. It made my heart wrench. “One sec Crowl.” He nodded to me. I walked over and stood in front of Cast. “What’s wrong? What did he say?” I asked while gently squeezing his shoulder.

“Apparently something caused Sam’s mind block to crumble. Now he’s unconscious. Dean thinks I did it to get them off my trail. I would never do something like that.”

“What do you mean mind block?”

“Sam’s soul was tortured by Lucifer when he got locked into his cage. Death is a very powerful man; he placed a block to help Sam. Those memories could possibly destroy him.”

“And that asshole thinks you did it?” That pissed me off. Castiel was a sweetheart!

I hear Crowley laughing and turn to see him quirking an eyebrow at me. “You just hear about Lucifer, being locked in a cage, a soul being ripped apart, Death the literal reaper doing mind voodoo. And THAT’S WHAT YOU ASK?”

Huh. Didn’t really think about the rest. I just shrug my shoulders. “Eh. My life has been ten kinds of crazy for a while now I guess nothing surprises me anymore. Besides I like learning about all this a little at a time. I think all at once would fry my brain.” They both chuckle. “Cast give me your phone.” I say while snapping my fingers.

He looked surprised and confused. “Why?”

“Just do it. Phone. Now. Don’t make me dig through that trench coat mister.” His mouth fell open but he scrambled to get his phone from his pocket before placing it in my hand. I scroll through till I find Dean’s name than press call. It only rings a couple times before a man picks up and starts yelling.

“CASS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? HE’S BEEN UNCONCIOUS SINCE YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIS DAMN HEAD!”

“Firstly you need to shut the fuck up jackass.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Not your damn business. But stop blaming Castiel for all your fucking problems.”

“I know he did this.”

“Oh and when did this happen?”

“Yesterday afternoon.”

“Well Cast didn’t do it asshole.”

“Oh and how do you know sweetheart.”

“Because Castiel was in bed with me ALLLLLLL day yesterday and ALLLLLLL night to baby. So you want to blame someone find the RIGHT person to blame or better yet look in a fucking mirror you bastard. But you will leave Castiel THE FUCK ALONE!” I hang up and drop the phone back in his coat pocket before turning back to the table and taking a seat once again. 

I look around since its quiet now and notice Cast’s eyes are huge and his mouth agape. Crowley is leaning back and starts laughing his ass off while looking me. I look up at him all innocently. “Sooooo about that deal?” This only causes him to laugh harder and now Cast is joining in. “Was it something I said?” I shrug my shoulders.

“Thank you Bell. Nobody has ever defended me like that before.” Castiel smiles with a blush. He looks truly grateful.

“That’s what friends are for Cast.” I send him a wink.

“Are you quite done being a naughty little girl darling?” Crowley asks huskily and winks while turning his computer around to face me.

“For now Crowl.” I look up at him biting my lip. I can’t help but flirt with him. Hell I didn’t even know I could flirt.

“Saucy Minx.” He chuckles. “Now as for the deal, it’s quite simple. I do in fact need help keeping up with my work so in exchange for me helping destroy your enemies and keeping you safe, you will be my personal secretary.”

“That actually doesn’t seem like much of a deal Crowl. At least not for you.”

“On the contrary darling Bella. You will be my secretary till I choose otherwise. Maybe a year. Maybe ten…” He looks at me and smirks. “Maybe a hundred. A thousand.”

“Wwwwwhat?.... I don’t understand. I’m just a human… I can’t live that long!”

“Agree to this deal and you will no longer age Bella. You will work for me as long as I choose it. I need someone I trust with me. You know what being betrayed feels like, you won’t do it to me. You will technically be immortal however you can still be killed. So the entire time you work for me I will continue to be your bodyguard. Plus feathers over there will always be flying around somewhere as well. I’m sure you would have him as a guard still also.”

“Sooo… I can stay with you both forever? You…. You would want to keep me?” My voice started to crack and my lip quivered slightly. I’ve tried so hard to keep everything under control but I honestly wasn’t expecting this at all. Before I can stop it I feel a couple tears slip past and down my face. I quickly look down and away from both of them.

I hear a growl than a door slam that causes me to jump. There’s a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Cast.

“Don’t cry Bell. Yes we want to keep you with us always if you will have us as well. I would certainly like to have my friend still decades even centuries from now.”

“I know Crowl offered it but he seemed so angry a second ago… He might not want to now.”

“He is not mad at you; he is mad at the ones that made you feel as though you should doubt such things. It angers me as well. Even now I can hear him outside pacing saying something about stringing up a boy and using him as a decorative lamp.” Castiel chuckles.

I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth but I can’t stop the giggles. “Thank you Cast. I’ll go calm him down.” He nods as I stand up and walk out the door. Crowley is leaning up against the wall a few feet away. His hands in fists, teeth clinched. I decide, fuck it. It worked on an Angel maybe it will work on a demon. So I strut right up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Placing my chin on his chest I look up at him. “Come on boss, you gotta show me what to do.”

I can feel the tension leave his muscles and that same cocky smirk takes its place on his face as he looks down at me.

“Very well Bella darling. Does that mean we have a deal?”

“Yes Crowl. We have a deal.” I say blushing.

“Do you know how a deal is sealed when it’s made?”

I don’t remember anything in the book telling me about that part. “No.” I tilt my head to the side curiously. 

Crowley pushes himself off the wall and wraps one of his arms around my waist. The other hand grabs me by the chin and tilts my head back. He leans down to where   
his lips are only an inch from mine. “With a kiss.” He growls before placing his lips roughly against mine. 

This… This was the kind of kiss girls dream about and books describe. The heat alone, the kiss was burning like breathing in the very flames of hell. But it didn’t hurt no. He tasted of smoke and whisky. He pulled me tighter against him and I couldn’t stop myself from wrapping my legs around his waist. Crowley grabbed onto my legs, turning to push my back against the bricks of the building. His fingers digging into the flesh on my thighs. When his tongue ran along my lips I opened for him fully. His tongue against mine was sinful. Delectable. I never wanted to stop. He was rough, demanding and I LOVED it. I couldn’t have stopped the small moan even if I wanted to. And I didn’t want to but I think he seemed to like the noises I was making because suddenly a hand was in my hair gripping and tilting my head at an angle where he could deepen his kiss even more. I slid one of my hands across his chest while I dug my nails in his scalp with the other causing him to growl and press against me harder. There was no space between us. I could feel his hardness between my legs.

I’m not sure how much time had passed but either way it was over too quickly. He pulled back only slightly and lowered me back down to where my feet were on the ground. My breathing heavy and my face red I’m sure. Still he leaned his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes. “You belong to me now Bella. You will not age. You will not leave me. EVER.” He growls out possessively only turning me on more. “I need you to be the one person in this world that I could trust with my life.”  
“I’d never hurt you or betray you Crowl. I can’t explain it, I just know the idea of either hurts me.” And I meant it. I wanted to be someone he knew he could count on.

For the first time I see a genuine and gentle smile come from him before he places a soft kiss on the top of my head.

“I know.” He looks me straight in the eyes. “I trust you.”

And my heart flutters.


	9. chapter 9

CROWLEY POV

Damn. I’d heard of the attraction between mates. The stories anyways, but that kiss… My dick was going to be hard for a while. She tasted sweet like candy and I’ll be damned if I don’t have a craving for it now. I wanted to taste her everywhere, see if I could find other flavors to. Devour her till she screamed my name. Those little moans alone would haunt my very thoughts every time I looked upon her now. I wanted to woo her though so I needed to be patient but still I couldn’t help but be pleased she agreed to our deal. It was clever if I do say so myself, she expected a deal after all and with this she will be bound to me. She is mine.

I grab her hand and lead her back inside to her seat at the table and sit her down. I lean forward to pull the laptop closer to her. When I glance up I see Castiel smile and mumble ‘lucky bastard’. It seems my mate has corrupted poor Cast with her potty mouth. Usually I’m the one causing corruption. I can only imagine the trouble we will create together. Glancing back at the computer, 

“See this folder here.” I say pointing to the one labeled new souls. “This is really quite easy. Each page you click on in the folder will show information on one of our new souls. It will tell you why they were sent to hell. All the things and sins they have committed that got them there, their age and so on. At the bottom of their page will be a box. You simply decide what level of punishment you think they deserve. It’s a scale of 1 – 5. 1 as the easiest and 5 as the worst possible torture you can imagine. Then simply save. When you are done I will email it back to my advisor.”

“So I’m deciding what they deserve?”

“Exactly. You seem like someone who is honest in their judgements, also you know what the consequences of their actions throughout their life could cause to someone else. I’m sure you will see plenty similar to something you have been through. Who better to judge than someone who understands the plights of others and is as honest as you?”

She started blushing at that. “Thanks Crowl. I can handle this, don’t worry. Focus on the crossroad deals.”

“Very well, I will be working at the table with you. I can do that work from my phone.”

Castiel stepped closer, “I am going to check on the state of heaven. I’ll be back later.” You hear the flapping of his invisible wings before he was gone.  
She worked diligently for hours without a single complaint. I had to force her to stop when her stomach growled.

“Take a break Bella darling. I’m going to order us some food.”

“Okay, I think I’ll go shower and change.”

As she walks over to her bag to grab her things, I go to reach for the computer to see how much she had gotten done but I get distracted by her ass in those skin tight pants. Feathers was right, I am a lucky bastard. Bella is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Anyone who would leave or turn their back on her was a damn fool. After she walks into the bathroom and closes the door I’m finally free to clear my mind of the deliciously naughty things her very presence brings to my thoughts. Ordering our food only took a moment, while I waited for it to be delivered I checked her work. She already had a couple hundred souls done. It was impressive. I noticed in her work that anyone who was involved in the harming of children was automatically a 5 to her. Which in fact was what I always put as well. I only checked a few because I trusted her judgement but the ones I checked she labeled just as I would have as well. I placed the computer back as I heard the knock on the door. By the time the food was paid for and placed on the table, Bella was out of the bathroom and putting her things away.

Her hair still damp and clinging to her face and neck. It had slight curls in it from the moisture. It was sexy as hell. Another pair of skin tight jeans that made her ass pop out. A large baggy shirt that slid off one shoulder showing her creamy skin. She left off shoes and socks, leaving her feet bare and I’ll be damned if I didn’t find her toes were sexy to. Everything about her was perfect.

“I hope you don’t mind Italian darling. I was craving pasta.”

“God I can’t remember the last time I had pasta. That sounds great.”

Sighing, “How many times must I tell you, not God. CROWLEY. C-R-O-…”

She popped me in the shoulder on the way to her seat. I chuckle. Girl just hit the King of Hell. Ballsy little thing. She grabs her food and twirls the spaghetti around the fork.

“You know just because you’re a king your majesty doesn’t mean you have to be a royal dick.” She grins before taking a bite.

I don’t need to eat but I always have. The food some humans made were quite delicious and I finally had someone to enjoy a meal with. Even through eating we continued our work at the same time, I didn’t mind. Her company is all I need for now. I will never pressure my mate for more than she is ready for. Right now this is still just a business arrangement to her even if the sparks between us are strong.

She only eats half of her food before closing it back up and continuing our work. About another hour later I remembered what I wanted to talk to her about.

“I’ve sent some demons that used to be vampire’s out to find Victoria. They are going to keep me updated on her location once they find her so there won’t be any surprises.”

“Awesome. Thank you Crowley. Do you know anything about it yet?”

“No they haven’t found her quite yet but I’m sure they will be before the week is up. However I did learn that Jasper was not a part of the Cullen coven anymore.”

“Yea I figured they abandoned him like they did me. I hope he is alright.”

“I could help you find out about that as well than. He is important to you?”

“I truly considered him a brother. It’s the way I feel when I’m around Cast.”

“Then he will be found for you as well. He may want to help with revenge on the Cullen’s after all.”

“I honestly didn’t think of that but you are right. He deserves the choice at least.”

“Very well. I will have the one’s I sent after Victoria listen for anything involving Jasper. I’m also curious, we know exactly where the shifters are since they don’t leave their land. Do you want to get revenge on them first or on everyone at once?”

“We can do the pack first. I think having them all at once would cause too much trouble. Like you said they stay on their land so it’ll be easy to get done. Plus Cast said he can stop them from shifting. Cast will probably want to be there for it, he seemed pissed about the whole thing.”

“I was Bell. And I do want to be there, I want to see their faces when they find out they hurt the friend of an angel and their actions go against the very reasons God made them in the first place.” We both turn to see Castiel leaning against the patio door.

“Well than Darling. That’s planned, we can even take care of it in a couple days if you like. I just want to catch up on some more of this work.”

“Sounds good to me Crowl…” Bella grabs the rest of her food and waves it at feathers. “You need to eat again for your vessel Cast.” I watch as the angel obeys and reaches for the food than begins to eat. “I have to admit though guys… I’m a little scared. I want this more than anything but they nearly killed me last time I was there. I’m not even allowed to go back to visit my own father’s grave.”

I growl at this, “You have my word they will not come anywhere near you Bella. Feathers and I will kill them first. While we are there we will pay respects to your father. I will take you to see him whenever you wish.”

Castiel hums and nods his head in agreement while stuffing his face with food causing my little mate to giggle.

“I know. I don’t think I can be scared with the two of you by my side. Just…. Don’t leave me.” She whispers.

“Never.” We both say at the same time. She smile’s while still typing on the computer.

“What about the others? Cullen’s?” says Castiel

“I’ve yet to find them but I had an idea about that as well. First the wolves however.”

Laughing grabs our attention Castiel and I look upon Bella wondering what had come over her. She’s staring at my computer and laughing so hard tears are in her eyes.

“This is just too fucking good!!! Oh my God.” She clutches her stomach. “Well I think I know exactly how to find Victoria and trap the bitch now. Secondly, Crowl is there a worse punishment in Hell than level 5?” She asks so happily it’s terrifying. My cock twitches. Down Cerberus. I think.

“Yes, there is one. You put an S instead of a number. How do we trap Victoria?” I ask my mate.

“Take an S you damn cunt.” She mumbles while typing on my computer than looks up at us. “When I go to bury my mother that Victoria just killed. She will probably be waiting for the funeral just to get to me. We can grab her before she grabs me and kill her. Well torture than kill her after what she did to my dad.”

“Bell how do you know she just killed your mother? And are you not upset that she is gone to?” Castiel asks and I have to admit I’m curious upon the answer myself as well.

“No, I hate my mother, especially now.” She turns her head away not looking us in the eye.

“Why Bella darling?” I ask.

She turns the computer around and pushes it over to me.

“See for yourself. She’s apparently one of your new souls. And don’t you dare change that S Crowley.” My mate hisses while getting up and stretching. “I’m getting some air.” She mumbles and walks out onto the patio where I can still see her.


	10. Chapter 10

Crowley POV Continue

Renee Dwyer Age: 37 Placement: Hell Cause of Death: Murdered 

Location: Arizona

Spouse: Phil Dwyer Age: 32 Placement: Heaven

Children: Isabella Swan Age: 18

Child’s Father: Charlie Swan Age: 39 Placement: Heaven

Sin: Infidelity- Cheating on both spouses with their best friends

Phil’s: David, John, Trey, Greg, Bill Charlie’s: Billy, Harry, Deputy Ron

Sin: Starvation of own child (child had to find their own food)

Victim: Isabella Ages 5-14

Sin: Child labor (child had to work to pay bills)

Victim: Isabella Ages 5-16

Sin: Child abuse caused by her and her past boyfriends (physical, verbal and mental)

Victim: Isabella Age 4-14

Sin: Allowed men to molest child (while she slept)

Victim: Isabella Age 11-14

Sin: Attempted murder (suffocation because child did not cook dinner)

Victim: Isabella Method: Strangled Age: 14

Darkness…Darkness…. All I can see is red. I know my demonic eyes are out for the world to see right now but I can’t calm my anger enough to care at the moment. I think someone is calling my name but I can’t hear them over my own demon’s growls. I roar and grab the things closest to me smashing them in pieces. “Mine” “Mine” “Mine” This bitch allowed and caused this much pain to what is MINE!

“MINE!” I growl while throwing the table into the wall. The sounds of it splitting and crashing all around me. I grip my head trying to sooth the inner darkness.

“Cro….”

“Crowl…”

“CROWLEY!”

I feel pressure against my lips and my head.

My vision of red finally starts to clear and fade. When I can see once again I notice my hands are no longer in my hair but wrapped around the waist of my tiny little mate. Her sweet lips pressed against mine and her hands are the ones now in my hair tugging at the ends.

I lower my hands slowly to her waist and squeeze gently while backing her up against the wall. My lips never leave hers until she is pressed tightly against myself and the wall. Instead of pulling away I lower my head to rest on her shoulder.

“Crowl?” Her soft voice right in my ear is all it takes to settle me completely once again. Her hands now gently running through my short hair.

“I’m sorry darling.” I whisper.

Castiel snaps his fingers and everything is now cleaned and fixed in the room. “It’s alright Crowley. Neither of us mind. You didn’t harm either of us in your rage.” The angel spoke but he to sounded pissed off at this new information. “I’ll give the two of you a few minutes to calm. I’m going to see if I can find my brother Balthazar. He will want to be there when we confront the wolves.” He chuckles but the laugh fades away along with the sound of his wings flapping.

“He’s right Crowl. I’m not upset. I was surprised by how angry you got though. By the way why was your eye’s all red? It was BITCHIN!” she giggled.

I snorted at her enthusiasm. “Only you Bella darling would say something like that. When our darkness takes over or our inner demons you could say. Our eye’s change. In my case they turn all red. Most turns all black. A few other’s all white or yellow.”

“Is it only when you are angry or can you do it whenever you want?”

“I can do it whenever I choose easily. It just gets stuck that way when I’m angry though until I can calm down.”

“Well now that you’re calm and not breaking things, can I see?”

I can’t help but chuckle and place a kiss on her nose. “You are odd darling but I am pleased they don’t frighten you. Yes.” I pull back from her just a couple steps but place my hands on each side of her head against the wall and look in her eyes. I feel the red take over and I know it has worked when she graces me with a bright smile. Her hands stretch out to my face and I feel her fingers lightly brush my cheeks and brow.

“They are a beautiful red Crowl.” She whispers. I can still feel her fingers sliding across my face, I’ve never been touched so gently by someone before.

“Isabell.” I whisper. Leaning forward to capture her lips with mine in what is the softest kiss I have ever given or received. “My Isabell.” I whisper in her ear.

I can see the effects of my voice on her. The shiver that runs down her back. The goosebumps that appear on her arms. I want her so badly but not yet. She needs to see that I will give her whatever she wants, that I will never turn my back on her. Then. Then I will take her. On every surface. In every state. Every continent. Even in Hell. I will fuck her upon my throne. OUR throne. My queen. My darling. My Isabell.

“Do you feel better now?” She asks, her hands resting on my chest.

“Yes darling. Thank you for calming me however I don’t want you to be in the path of my rage again if possible.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me Crowl.” There is such conviction in her voice it makes me smile.

She is right. I would not.

“I know. Just a precaution darling. I can’t see anything when I go in a rage. It’s all instinct. The instinct to destroy and kill. I am a demon after all.” I place one more kiss on her brow. “Come let’s do some more work while we wait for feathers.”

She giggles. “It’s Castiel. Or Cast. Stop calling him feathers.”

“Now darling, he has never complained and besides friends have nicknames right?” I wink at her.

“Oh so you are admitting that you consider him a friend?” She quirks that adorable little eyebrow at me.

“Shhhh… Darling.” I put a finger over my lips. “Nasty little buggers hear everything. Let’s keep that a secret hmmm…”

“I don’t know….” She sighs while crossing her arms across her chest pushing her wonderful breasts higher. My eyes immediately shift to look upon the mounds. “It’ll cost you Crowley.”

I’m not ashamed to admit that my eye’s never leave her tits even when I respond. “Are you bribing the King darling?” I lick my lips and notice her breathing pick up. Her breasts moving up and down quicker. “And what is the cost?”

“A request.” She uses one hand to tilt my head up so I’m looking at her eyes now. “One request of whatever I want, whenever I want it. At no cost.” She steps forward pushing her chest against my own. I can feel her nipples harden. Damn. No bra. She stands on her toes and places her lips to my ear. “Your Majesty.” She purrs.

My eye’s close momentarily while a groan slips out. My cock twitches against my zipper. When I open my eyes and look into hers, I notice I can see her soul much clearer now. The small dot of darkness within her bright depths’ pulses. And I know. I know that whatever she is thinking about at this moment is either very naughty or very bad. It will add to her darkness. “As you wish Bella darling. You have a deal.” I smirk at her.

“A deal huh?” And the smile I receive is positively wicked. “Guess that means I need to seal this deal huh.”

My eyes widen at her assumption but before I know it she has her hand wrapped around my tie and pulls me down slamming her lips into mine.

Behave

Behave

Behave I chant to myself

Beha… Oh fuck it

I growl while lifting her and tossing her onto the bed. My lips move hungrily against her own, my hand wraps around her throat squeezing only enough that she feels it. Never to hurt her. The moan she releases at this causes my cock to harden and push against my zipper. I’m tempted to damn my plan to woo her and just fuck her right now. I can feel my resolve breaking every damn time her tongue rubs against my own.

“Cassie you didn’t tell me we got to watch live porn! Oh this is wonderful. It’s like a birthday present if we had birthdays of course.” A British accent cuts through the sexual fog in my head. And I’m actually thankful but of course I won’t tell the feathery bastards that. I almost ruined my own plans to make my mate fall in love with me first. I was so into the feel of Bella beneath me I didn't even hear them fly in.

I groan and move to stand up pulling Bella along with me. “It seems company has arrived darling.”

“Name’s Balthazar gorgeous.” He gives a slight bow to my mate. “But please don’t stop on my account. It was getting quite good.”

Bella turns every shade of red on the color chart before Castiel sighs than hits the other feathery bastard in the back of the head.

“Ow Cassie! Why the abuse? Such a human thing to do.” Balthazar complains while rubbing the back of his head causing me to smirk. Even I am surprised the quiet angel did it.

“I saw it on the three stooge’s movie Bells made me watch. Also stop embarrassing my friend. I want to her to stay my friend.” He scolds.

Bella giggles, the blush leaving her face. “Good job Cast. You are learning just fine! Just only do that to people you are close to, not strangers.”

“If you all are quite done now picking on me. Mind telling me why I’m here?” Balthazar sighs.

Castiel clears his throat “You never liked spirit warriors and you enjoy fighting.”

“Yes I do, and?”

Castiel looked over to Bella. “Hello Balthazar. I’m Bella. Cast said you might be interested in joining us. We are going to wipe out a pack of spirit warriors that turn into horse sized wolves.”

“Ah! You must mean the Quileute tribe. Never liked the stuck-up flea bags. They thought some shaman or some such nonsense was what gave them their gifts. Idiots. Well sounds like fun gorgeous!” He says clapping his hands together. “When’s the party?”

Everyone turns to me. “Well darling. I say we leave tomorrow night. We can get enough work done by than that we won’t have any interruptions. Not from hell anyways.”

“Thank you Crowl!” My tiny mate hugs me and pecks me on the corner of my lips before running over and kissing the two angel’s cheeks. “Guess I’ll get back to work then! Nice meeting you Bal. Look forward to you helping me neuter some damn mutts." She skips happily back to the computer and sits.

All three of us feel like covering our dicks now.... I may be the king of hell but I certainly don't want to piss my mate off.

Balthazar clears his throat, "Yes well sounds like fun..."

"Brother. I also want you to take the lead on Heaven. I no longer want to lead but Raphael cannot be allowed to do so either. You are the only one I trust to. I would follow you anywhere." Castiel places his hand on Bal's shoulder.

"Leaving it up to me huh. I suppose I could do it. I will still expect you to be my second however. You have always had my back brother."

"Of course Balthazar. Come let's go make a plan. We will leave these two alone to..." Castiel clears his throat looking awkward. "Continue.." 

Balthazar laughs before he to places his hand upon Cast's shoulder and they both leave. This is becoming an odd alliance.

I poor me a glass of scotch and sit at the other end of the table with a sigh. "If someone told me I would be playing nice with a couple of birds I would have slit their throats."

"But Cast is.." My naughty little girl leans forward whispering. "Your friend." She gasps.

This makes me snort and roll my eyes at her antics. "Yes well keep that quiet darling. Remember the deal."

"Oh I'm not going to forget Crowl. Besides I think I like making deals with you." She tells me while biting that delicious lips of hers before returning to her typing.

Saucy little thing. Why haven't I fucked her? Oh yes.. Wooing. I sigh again.

"Tease." I mumble before taking a rather large drink of my scotch.

She just giggles. "Crowl I was wondering. Cast told me what he gets out of ya'lls partnership which I guess now will go to Bal. But what do you get?"

"Hmm. He told you that did he. Well answer my question and I will answer yours. What happened to those men that touched you?" I growl. "How could your mother allow that and...." I take a deep breath to tamper my anger. "Were you ever... raped?" 

“I’m not sure what happened to those men. My mother however was drunk most of the time and just didn’t care about me. I raised her. I cooked, cleaned, paid the bills. It was that or starve. I was happy when she finally ended up with a good guy like Phil and since he traveled for work and I knew she wanted to go with him, I took the opportunity to leave that damn place and move in with my father. I could never bring myself to tell him what was going on, it would of destroyed him. My mother made sure I had no way to contact him either when I was younger so when I moved in with him it was the first time I had seen him in a few years. And no Crowl. I was never raped. I’m a virgin.”

Bloody damn bitch. I may make a special trip back to hell just to torture the whore myself. Maybe I can even get my naughty little mate to join or at least watch. 

Mmmmm… I hum.

Wait….

Did she..

Did she just say she’s a virgin? My hand tightened on my glass of scotch so much that it shattered.

Untouched mate..


	11. Chapter 11

BELLA POV

Can you break the king of hell? I think I just broke him.

After I answered his question, he first seemed pleased. Even started humming but now he’s frozen in place. It feels like it has been five minutes and I don’t think he’s moved at all. He looks kind of silly but I better not tell him that. I want to giggle.

Hehehe

“Um Crowl?” I ask while leaning forward and waving my hand in front of his face. “You okay there? Doing some kind of evil demon meditation I don’t know about or something?” 

He clears his throat. "Yes just wasn't expecting you to be untouched darling. You are by far too beautiful. I didn't think of that. Shocking is all." He says while changing his sitting position oddly. He then snaps his finger and has another scotch in his hand.

"Oh well, Edward never wanted me. The whole, it's too dangerous thing but honestly I wasn't all that attracted to him. I just found him intriguing. I've waited this long I'd like it to be with someone I love."

I'm surprised to see his expression soften and he oddly looks pleased by this.

"As you should Bella darling. I won't let anyone touch you, no worries. You deserve love sweetheart. Trust me, you will have it."

I blush at this. I sure hope so. It would be nice if he loved me but I know it's unlikely. He may have made me his secretary for practically eternity but doesn't mean he will love me. Even with the passion between us. He's the king of hell after all. What could he find interesting in me besides a deal or two?

"Thank you Crowl. Now you said you would tell me what you get out of your deal with Cast if I answered your question. So?"

"Simple. We are trying to find purgatory. Think of it as untouched real estate. It's where souls go that weren't meant for heaven or hell. Even ancient creatures went long ago. It became like a prison for their souls. Millions of untouched souls. Souls are how we demons and angels become stronger. Castiel helps me find purgatory and he would get half the souls to make him stronger and I would get the other half plus purgatory to do what I want with it. Which I hadn’t actually decided on. Perhaps a prison for my personal enemies. Yours to of course, I protect what is mine."

"That makes sense. Thank you for telling me. You and Cast have been nothing but open with me and honest with your answers to my questions. It's not something I'm used to. I appreciate it Crowl."

"Of course Bella darling. I told you I wanted you to be the one person I can trust, that means I need you to trust me as well to. I may not ever give you the whole answer or choose not to answer something at that moment in time but what I do tell you will always be the truth. Now let’s finish up and get you in bed. We have dogs to train tomorrow." He winks at me while he takes a big swig of his drink before he pulls out his phone and goes back to typing away at it.

I giggle. He maybe a demon and a king but I couldn't help but think he was sweet. He couldn't be all bad after all I've never felt safer than I do right now.

So I to grabbed the laptop and got back to work. I wanted to be as much help as possible. Prove that I could be a great secretary to him. I'm not sure where this would go but I knew I wanted him to keep me around for a very long time.

I'm not sure how long I worked before I fell asleep at the table but I woke up in bed in the morning. Tucked in and I knew it was Crowley. Turning around in bed I saw Crowley was sitting on the mattress next to me. His back against the headboard, still typing away on his phone. I just laid there watching him for a while. He was so focused on his work that it gave me the opportunity to take in the sight of him. 

Another black suit which I was quickly learning was his signature look, like the others it clung tightly to his shoulders and chest. The sight of it made me want to run my hands up and down his torso. His blue eyes were the brightest blue she had even seen. They almost sparkled and were the exact color of the sky. His dark hair was very short but just long enough to get her fingers in between the strands.

“Like what you see Bella darling?”

He must of known I was watching him. His eyes never looked away from his phone as he spoke but I noticed the corner of his mouth twitch upwards into his confident smirk. Bastard knew I liked what I saw.

“If I say yes?”

This time he put his phone inside his pocket and turned his head my way. Those shining blue orbs looking down at me since I was still resting my head on my pillow. He reached with one of his hands and brushed the hair from my face. Every time his skin touched mine I could feel heat shoot right through me. It made me want more.  
“I like what I see to Isabell.” My breathing hitched. This man could turn me to goo. His voice was so sexy. There was an accent I just couldn’t quite place the origin of but it only made him more attractive. It also made me want to learn more about him. “I’ve already gotten you some food sweetheart. Go eat and shower. You’ve slept late it’s already past lunch time but I wanted you to be well rested. When you are done we will go to Forks and visit your father’s grave first. Feather’s is waiting for your call. He wants to pay his respects to your father as well as I. Next the dogs.”

I didn’t expect them to want to visit his grave to. It made me incredibly happy. Cast I could understand but I didn’t think that was something Crowley did. I swallowed the emotions down that were pushing to escape. I didn’t want him to see me cry again but I was so thankful and surprised he would offer his respects to my father. Crowley amazed me more each day. How could this man be a demon when he showed me more humanity than the people I had considered friends and family.

I sat up and kissed the corner of his mouth. The cheek didn’t seem like it was enough to show my gratitude and I knew if I truly kissed him I wouldn’t want to stop. 

“Thank you Crowley.”

I crawled out of bed to eat my food than take my shower. Today was the beginning of everything I wanted. Already I had gained new friends ones I could truly count on thanks to meeting Crowley and I was going to get my revenge to. The weight in my heart already lifting some but I knew the moment I placed my eyes on the tribe I would lose it. I wanted to see them shake in fear. Watch as their friends were torn apart to the point that their corpses looked exactly like my fathers did when I found him. All because they wouldn’t listen to me. 

It only took a little over an hour before I was fed, bathed and dressed. I wore black jean like leggings that had some holes along the thighs and knees. A black tank top. Black boots and my black leather jacket. I was finally getting to say my goodbyes to my father today so it seemed like the right color to wear and.. Hey, I would match Crowley. We would look like bad asses together. That thought made me giggle as I walked out of the bathroom.

The moment I stepped out I heard whistles. When I looked up Balthazar was whistling and winked at me. Crowley had whistled to but was slowly walking towards me. He stopped next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Castiel was rolling his eyes at his brother. I felt Crowley’s breath as he leaned into my ear.

“You look absolutely sinful darling.”

His deep accented voice in my ears caused chills down my spine and heat to gather in my lower abdomen. I had to clench my thighs together. His voice alone made me want to do sinful things.

“Well I finally get to visit my father so all black seemed fitting and besides..” I shrugged. “Couldn’t wear white, think of the blood stains.” I wrinkled my nose at that.

Crowley threw his head back laughing while the two angels chuckled.

“Very true darling. I can always get you more clothes though.”

“He’s right. Any of us could snap our fingers and you would be in all new clean clothes so don’t worry about being messy today sweets.” Bal winked at me. 

“We all have your back today Bell. But I want you to point out the ones that hurt you to us.” Cast growled.

“Um that left the scars on my back? That slapped me? Or that threatened to kill me?”

Crowley growled and pressed me against him tighter. “Someone slapped you too darling? Who?”

“His names Jacob. He was best friend growing up and even claimed to be in love with me. It surprised me and hurt. It was humiliating. He just stood there while his friend shifted and dug his claws in my back.”

“My Father. No wonder you want these mangey beasts killed. Let’s get this show on the road than. Pay our respects to the elder Swan first.” Bal said and clapped his hands together. He looked as pissed as the other two now.

Still I had to snicker. “My Father” I giggled. Crowley snorted but I could tell he thought it was funny to. Castiel cracked a grin while Bal sighed.

“Well here we go darling. I’m going to transport us. Remember to hold on.”

I nod and wrap my arms around his waist while burying my face in his chest. I would never get enough of his smell. I watched as his black mist started from the ground and wrapped around us like a tornado. It wasn’t uncomfortable though; it was warm against my skin. Soon we were covered in it and my vision went black. By the time I counted to ten I felt our feet land on solid ground once again and watched as the mist disappeared. It was amazing how fast you could get from one place to another.

“Here we are darling.”

“Thank you. It didn’t make me dizzy this time.”

“Because I made you immortal darling. In order to do so I had to give you a little demonic essence. You are still 95% human but traveling with me won’t make you uncomfortable anymore and some demon powers won’t work on you now. You can see things that normal people can’t. Along with the fact that you won’t age of course.”

So that’s how that works. I never actually thought to ask but sounded awesome. I smiled up at Crowley.

“Sooooo…. You’re saying I have a little demon in me now?” I bit my lip and looked up at him.

He groaned while Bal and Cast covered their laughs with fake coughs.

“Bella darling if you make any kind of sexual innuendo next let me warn you now I WILL bend you over one of these tomb stones and fuck you senseless. So what were you saying?” He quirked his eyebrow at me in challenge. 

“Hang on I’m deciding.”

“Deciding on what?”

“If I want some more demon in me.” I bust out laughing as his mouth fell open and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Bal and Cast could no longer hide their laughs behind coughs as they were on leaning on each other laughing too hard.

“You are going to pay for that darling.”

I stood up on my toes and leaned into his ear. “Looking forward to it boss.” I whispered before turning around and walking inside the gates of the cemetery. 

“Oh Cassie I understand why you like the human so much now. I have to say she is a delight.” Bal chuckled. While Cast nodded his head vigorously.

I could feel all three of them follow close behind me. I loved the feeling of having them nearby. It felt like family. Walking past all the tombstones towards my fathers, as I got closer I noticed someone was standing there already. The closer I got the more familiar they seemed till I stopped in my tracks and gasped. Their head spun around in my direction so quickly and I couldn’t stop the tears once I saw their face.

I started running towards them.

“JASPER!”


	12. Chapter 12

CROWLEY POV

I watch as Bella runs into Jasper’s arms. Poor fella looks stunned and frightened of my little mate. It’s kind of funny, as I approach she’s still latched onto him and she looks so happy. He finally seems to come to his senses and wraps his arms around her as well. Even though Vampires are no match for us even I can tell by looking at Jasper he’s someone you want on your side. A fighter. Good thing we have my mate, he looks happy to see her as well. The two feather brains and I approach and stop a few feet behind Bella. To give her a little space, I know she’s missed this vampire. Still we are close enough to help if it is needed. Looks like I didn’t have to track him down after all for my girl.

“Bella?” Jasper speaks while hugging her. “I came back and you were gone, I thought you left with the Cullen’s.”

My sassy little thing just scoffs at that notion. I can’t blame her for that.

“Fuck the Cullen’s Jasper. Why are you here at my dad’s grave?”

“I came back finally to see how you were doing and I heard about your dad’s passing. I’m so sorry Bella. What happened? And why aren’t you with the Cullen’s?”

“Victoria left me a warning. I told the Cullen’s and they said I wasn’t worth the risk and left. Told the pack to but they pretty much said the same thing. Victoria killed my dad.”

“JESUS! THEY JUST LEFT YOU? THOSE FUCKING PUSSIES! And the pack left you to fend for yourself as well. I can’t believe this shit. What’s going on now lil darlin? And who are your friends behind you? I can’t really seem to ‘feel’ them.”

My little mate flashes a huge smile, she looks so happy as she turns to face us. If I was human I would have stopped breathing. The way she looked at me stole my breath from my very lungs. I want her to look at me like that for eternity.

She lifts her hand and points at each of us, “That’s Castiel and Balthazar. They are angels. REAL angels.” She giggles as she noticed Jasper’s eyebrows shoot up. “And that is my new boss, I’m his secretary. Crowley, the king of hell. And yes I’m serious.” 

“You’re pulling my leg lil darlin.”

“Crowley will you do the eye thing please?” She leans towards Jasper and whispers, “You got to see this shit. It’s so COOL!” She giggles again and they both turn my way waiting. Even the feathers are looking at me.

I sigh and give her a fake scowl that only causes her to wink at me. Minx. However I want to move this along and I know she is just trying to prove that what she says is true. He won’t believe otherwise. So I focus and feel as my entire eye even the white parts turn red.

“GOD DAMN!” The vampire explains and takes a step back.

Castiel clears his throat, “Please watch how you speak about our father please.”

Jasper rubs the back of his neck nervously and chuckles. “Right, sorry about that.”

Bella giggles. “Don’t worry Jasp. They won’t hurt you. They’re my friends! Crowley was going to help me find you to, I’m glad we ran into you.”

“Why did you want to find me? I thought I might have frightened you.”

“Of course not Jasp. I know you were feeling everyone’s bloodlust. Don’t worry about it. You were the strongest in that stupid coven so if you had really wanted to get to me you would have. But you turned away. I trust you with my life brother.” She gave him another hug. “I missed you so much.”

“I miss you to lil darlin. So what are your plans now?”

“Well we are actually planning to kill the Cullen’s after what they did. Crowley is going to get me out of trouble with the Volturi and right now we are here to kill the pack after they refused to help me and let Charlie get killed.”

Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You didn’t tell him we want to help you kill them because they almost killed you to Bell. And threatened to kill you for good if you ever came back even to visit your father.”

“THEY WHAT?” Jasper growled.

Castiel nodded “She had large claw marks down her back I had to heal for her. She said the one named Jake slapped her and stood back to watch as she was hurt.”  
“Oh I’m going with you. I’ll kill anyone that put their damn paws on my sister.” Jasper’s eyes turned black and he stood straighter.

Bella grabbed his hand in hers. “I would like to have my brother with me. You can come with us after as well. I thought you might want to help with Cullen’s to and I would like to have my brother back. You’re the only vampire I trust. The only person I considered family I still have left. We know how to get to Victoria to. That’s where we are going after we finish with the pack.”

Jasper knelt down and my mate jumped onto his back.

“Then let’s go rodeo!”

“Giddy up Major.” My mate shouts while kicking him.

I chuckle at Isabell as she jumps happily upon the single most dangerous vampire in the world like he’s a damn pony. As long as she is happy that’s all that matters to me. I use transport along with the angels to the wolves’ land. I can see their homes huddled near each other like a very tiny village from my human days. We stand here for about ten seconds before Jasper stops next to us and lets my mate down. Isabell bounces over to me with a huge smile on her face. She looks glorious with her wind-swept hair. Makes me want to see how it looks after I completely ravage her. A thought for later..

I wrap my arm around her and we walk towards the homes. When I kiss her on top of her head I see Jasper behind us, cock his head to the side at me. Ah yes, the empath. He can probably feel the bond of mates between her and I. I send him a wink to confirm his suspicions. He should know I may be the King of Hell but she will always be safe next to me. He smirks and nods his head in my direction. Another guard dog for my girl. She went from being all alone to the single most well protected person on the planet.

We stop still a good way from the houses, the dogs should smell us now. Castiel, Jasper and Balthazar line up with us as we await the mongrels that hurt my darling. It doesn’t take long thankfully. The pounding of their paws could be heard clearly. Within a couple minutes several of the large beasts stand before us. A large black one in the middle steps forward with a russet colored one close at his heels. I watch as the black one turns into a very tall man. I believe an alpha is what he’s called. He steps forward glaring at Bella. Well that won’t do… No body disrespects my mate. The entire pack is glaring at her, it’s easy enough to tell even in their furry states.

The alpha practically growls when he speaks. “What the fuck are you doing here fang lover? You aren’t welcome in or near Forks anymore.”

My saucy little mix just snorts and rolls her eyes. “Forks isn’t technically your land so you don’t have any rights over it. I’ll go there if I damn well please.”

“We warned you what would happen if you came back and right now you are on OUR land. So WE can do whatever WE want to you.”

She sends him a positively wicked smirk and I notice the dark spot in her soul pulse and grow slightly. “Try it than. See what happens.”

The russet-colored dog behind the Alpha jumps forward to attack Bella but before he can make it a couple feet Bal transport in front of us and punches the mutt so hard he gets thrown backwards into one of the houses. We can hear the whimpers. Pathetic.

Bal looks back at Bella “Shall I kill him now?”

Bella smiles sweetly at him “Thank you for that Bal but not that one or..” She looks around and notices a large gray one. She points at him “That one. Those are the ones that attacked me. I want them to die slow. Do whatever you want to the others though. Have fun!”

The Alpha shouts “WHAT ARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!”

Castiel steps forward and his eyes flash with light. His wings appear as large shadows on the ground. Bal does the same and the air crackles from their strength. Lightening shoots down not far from us. The Alpha looks stunned and his wolves take a step back.

I can hear Jasper chuckle and whisper “That’s fuckin awesome.”

Still Bella and I hear him and chuckle as well.

“Your angels? Why are angels here and with this girl who got her father killed? She’s not worth anything!” The alpha asks.

Castiel shoots forward and grabs him by the throat. “You are right. My brother and I are angels of the Lord. God created you to protect humans against the paranormal. YOU got her father killed. YOU let him die. YOU harmed a human which is against God’s reason for creating you. There for YOU will be punished. She has asked for you and your packs death as repentance. I ACCEPT!” He growls before pulsing his magic and forcing the entire pack into their human forms. “Now you die.” His angel blade drops from the sleeve of his trench coat and he shoves it into the Alpha’s chin and up through his head like a skewer. When he pulls it out he drops the body to the ground as blood pours out in a pool on the ground and drips from his weapon.

“That’s what I wanted to see. That look on all your faces.” My mate seethes. “The very look I had when I found my father’s corpse because you were all too big of PUSSIES to do your DAMN JOB. You’re all going to go to Hell and I’LL be waiting personally.” She smirks. 

And I’ll be damned if I didn’t start rocking a hard on of the century. Fuck. I nuzzle my nose against her throat and give her a light kiss on her pulse. I feel her take a deep breath.

“Yes you will Bella darling. I’ll make sure they receive whatever punishment you wish even after their dead.”

My little mate bites her lip and winks at me. I swear she was sent to torment me sometime. Test my resolve. I fucking love it. The darkness continues to slowly grow within her. She’s perfect. Still mostly light but I believe she will always be at least half light. Her love for others is too strong and pure for her to be anything more than mostly light. One day I will receive that love and the thought makes my chest tingle with warmth.

Another large man speaks, “We were created by God? Why does she get to decide our fates? And are you an angel to?” He asks looking at me.

“Hmmm isn’t this the one that you said left the claw marks on your back Bella darling?” I ask.

“Yes Crowl. He tried to kill. Even threatened to rape me to death if I came back to visit my father’s grave.” She glared at him but I heard the tremble near the end. She was afraid of this one and he had threatened to defile and kill MY MATE. The red haze took over. I whistled and my black mist brought forth my personal hellhound. Of course Bella and I were the only ones that could see it. She could because she had my energy in her to keep her young.

“Wwwwhy are your eyes all red?” Paul stuttered.

I couldn’t answer though over the squeal Bella made as she bound towards my hell hound and began to pet each of his three heads.

“OH!! You’re all so cute! Yes you are! What good looking boys.” She cooed as she took turns scratching behind each of their ears. “Who are you big cuties?” She had to reach directly in front of her to pet them since the hound was as tall as her. 

I sighed. She’s going to make him soft. I glared at the one called Paul. “I am the King of Hell and a demon. That’s why my eyes are red. And that..” I pointed towards the invisible hound my mate was petting still… “Is a hellhound. You nearly killed MY ISABELL! AND you threatened to defile and kill her! I’ll let my hound use you as a squeaky toy than drag your pathetic and disgusting soul straight to hell. Congratulations boy. You just got pushed to the front of the line.” I shouted in his face and I watched as he tried to crawl back away from me and a couple tears fell out. 

I turned towards Bella “Darling would you please let the hound do its job now? I promise I will let you play with him later.”

“OKAY!” She gave the hound a quick last pat than walked over to me wrapping her arms around my waist and pecking my cheek. I wonder if she even notices these affectionate things she does.

“Sick em boy.” I called

We all watched even the boys pack as my invisible hound pounced on him. Claw marks appearing down his legs, blood splattering for several feet. It sprayed all over the rest of his tribe. A couple drops even made it to Bella’s cheek and on my tie. She just smiled and watched in awe. I chuckled as the screams of the boy drowned out the screams and tears of his pack as they had to watch him be torn into pieces.

Everyone could see the outline of my hound now as it was covered in blood. Once he was finished with killing the boy the damn hound bound over to Bella and sat right in front of her, each head with its tongue hanging out and his tail wagging happily. She began to coo and pet him again.

At this point I’m not sure who the tribe was more afraid of. Castiel, Me, my hound or Bella. She wasn’t the least bit fazed by the blood and looked incredibly at ease with the mayhem. I couldn’t be prouder. I chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

JASPER POV

I couldn't believe I ran into Bella and while visiting her father's grave to pay my respects. It was the least I could do to such a good man who had unknowingly raised my sister into such a remarkable woman. I missed her so much when I ran but I didn't want her to be afraid of me. My fear was that she would look at me and see that James bastard attacking her again. Plus I figured she would be safe with the Cullen's, they said she was family. A sister. A friend. A lover. Lying mother fuckers.

Fuck I was pissed. I couldn't believe what she told me about them abandoning her. Then throw the damn dogs on top of that! No wonder she wasn't the same girl anymore. I couldn't blame her. I always despised Maria but at least she never mouthed false words of love and adoration. She didn't get my hopes up just to throw them in the flames.

Not only did she receive physical wounds from them all, the emotional and mental would of crippled damn near anyone else. I always knew she was a fighter though. It's why she was family, why I loved her so much. I looked at her and saw some of myself. We had both been abused and were both still fighting. Well now we could fight together. Brother and sister in arms. Her enemies were my enemies. Nobody hurts my sister. I'd help her with her well-deserved revenge. Might take some of my own in the process. The major inside me grinned.

After she told me who and what her friends were, I couldn't fucking believe it. This girl I swear. She has the strongest and most dangerous creatures either trying to kill her or pledging their damn loyalty to her. Just something about the lil darlin. I think it's the love she emits. Once you've been on the receiving end of it, its addicting. You want that feeling of warmth to continue and would do damn near anything to please the lil lady that bestowed such a gift on you.

Angels and demons. I'm not actually surprised. I always knew there was more out in the world than just humans, vampires and shapeshifters. The Cullen's all thought I was crazy for such a thought. I personally thought it was ridiculously conceded to think you were one of the few things that existed in the world knowing that you yourself was something of myth. Dumbasses. Especially Carlisle. Weren't you a preacher’s son? Shouldn't you believe in angels and shit. Snobby asshole.

The moment she clarified what they were and I even saw it for myself, the emotions I could just barely sense became much clearer. I was happy to see my lil darlin had herself another brother and an angel at that. He could keep her safe with me. Nothing would hurt her again between the two of us. She had someone to confide in with the other angel as well. Balthazar I believe his name was. There was clearly a strong friendship beginning there. I could sense his affection for her. The one that threw me for a loop however was Crowley. The King of Hell. Seriously girl... King of HELL! You just had to be mated to him. I could already feel the love he had for her with a side dash of confusion. Most likely he didn't know that’s what that feeling is. I imagine demons don't know too much about love. There was a strong feeling of protectiveness from him as well and some possessiveness. All that is normal with mates. He may be a demon but he was already pussy whipped. Poor bastard. I chuckled inwardly. Didn't want to risk someone hearing me and asking what was so funny. Probably get my ass toasted by Crowley.

Man things sure have changed a lot since I was gone. Nothing makes sense anymore. I just know I won’t leave my sister again. I'm not about to be like everyone else and abandon her especially after she lost her father. Victoria was my fault. I knew we should have killed her but of course the damn Cullen's didn't think it was necessary. Well when we find the whore I will make her pay for what she did to Bella. I can feel the Major within me growling but excited at seeking revenge for our lil darlin. He was as protective as Bella as I was. He loved her as a sister to. He is me after all just another deeper part of me. Well I was going to give him free range when we had the redheaded bitch in our grasp.

It was also amazing to see how Bella who was once afraid of the sight of blood stand there without flinching and watching as her once friends were ripped apart my Crowley’s dog? Damn thing was invisible but it sure sounded like a massive dog. And she petted the damn thing to. As I watched I reached for her emotions with my gift and I felt her satisfaction. Her pain slowly receded with each wound inflicted on those that betrayed her. There were no regrets in her at all for what had been brought down upon the pack. I didn’t blame her either. Bella was still the same loving person; I could feel her affection for all of us strongly. The ones that didn’t hurt her. The ones that would never turn on her. She was just a stronger tougher version of herself. Forged from pain. It was beautiful. There would never be another person like my sister. Someone who radiated such pure untainted love but also be able to emit pain that would make anyone else fall to their knees. Even I and the Major flinched when we felt her pain the moment she laid eyes on the pack. ‘Never again’ the Major whispered. ‘We will never let her feel that again.’ Damn right we wouldn’t. 

I walked over to stand near but behind Bella. I chuckled as she continued to pet the hellhound.

“Now that’s a pretty badass pet you got there lil darlin.”

“Isn’t it!!” She squeaked and looked back at me while still scratching the hound.

I chuckled again as I could feel her enthusiasm. It was nice to feel her happiness again. I had missed it. Even the Major purred softly.

“Yep and I think he left the proper fear on the rest of the mutts over there. I’m pretty sure I smell that some of them pissed themselves.” She chuckles and I hear Crowley as well. 

Crowley placed his hand on her hip and kissed her temple. “What about the rest darling? Paul is dead. I will have a couple of my demons take Jacob alive to hell. I have a man who will love to play with him for a very long time. He’s never gotten to play and experiment on a shapeshifter before. We can even drop in on occasion to make sure his pain is up to your standard darling.”

Lil darlin blushed and scooted even closer to Crowley. “That sounds great Crowl. I know Balthazar hates the shifters so let him have some fun with the rest. I hated Jake and Paul the most. I’m very happy with how it turned out. I’m saving most of my anger for Victoria. Thank you Crowl.” She leaned her cheek on his chest.

Crowley radiated bliss as a smirk graced his face and he kissed the top of her head.

“Very well darling and no need to thank me. I always deliver on my deals beautiful Bella.”

Deals? I wonder what he meant by that. I still feel so far behind on everything going on now. I hope Bella won’t mind catching me up later. There’s no way I’m leaving her after all, I should know how I can help to.

“Well Bal go have fun!” Bella bounced and beamed at him. “I know you were looking forward to it. Do ANYTHING you want. Torture. Kill. Damage and let live. Don’t care but nobody gets away without a scratch. Other than that go play.” She giggles.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone. Quick notice. I went back and fixed some of the grammar and rephrased some things. added a couple lines. rewrote like one or two things. So you might to reread the story however i didnt change enough of it to confuse you if you want to just pick up the story from where you left off. Any way thank you for reading!

Crowley POV

“It would be my great pleasure sweetheart.” Balthazar said with a bow before taking off pulling his sword from his jacket. He ran before one of the other men and spun slicing his head clean off. Blood sprayed from his neck as the body fell to its knees. Like rain red poured onto the small group that was left huddled together. 

“Oh! They look like one of those fancy abstract paintings!” Bella giggled as she stepped in front of me and leaned back. Her back against my chest. She was the perfect height for me to rest my chin on top of her head.

I chuckled at her remarks as she watched the angels rip into the bastards that turned their backs on her. Even Castiel was attacking them, an unusual violence to him. 

Crowley honestly didn’t think the angel had it in him. Though he had never seen how he reacted to some one he cared about being harmed. He guessed this was it. He noticed how quickly Castiel came to adore her. Crowley could tell that he looked at his Bella like an older wiser sister but to Crowley’s eyes it look more like she was his mother. Teaching him to eat, phrases, how to act and damned if he didn’t find the entire thing endearing. Him… the King of Hell found something endearing.. Good thing nobody would find out he smirked.

Castiel grabbed a boy throwing him up in the air, as the boy came down screaming he drove his angel blade straight through the shifters heart and tossed his body to the side like trash. Which in all their eyes is exactly what the shifters were. 

By the time they were done there was a small pile of bodies in a puddle of blood. Dead eyes looking up to the skies. 

“How about some salt and burn huh feathers. Just in case.” I spoke

Castiel nodded his head than turned towards the corpses. With a snap of his fingers they were both cleans and the bodies lit on fire.

“Why did you need to salt and burn them?” Bella asked

“So they would not become vengeful spirits and haunt others.” Bal said as both angels walked up to us.

“So ghosts are real to then?” Jasper asked

“A lot more than that is real sparkles.” Crowley answered

Bella turned around and popped Crowley in the arm. “He has a name, don’t be rude.”

Jasper chuckled. “Lil darlin he’s the King of Hell I’m pretty sure he can do whatever the hell he wants.”

“Well I’m not letting you leave me again brother so it looks like you will be around us for eternity. He can call you by your name.” She giggled

“It’s just my nickname for him darling. Like feathers for your winged friends.” I gave her a wink watching that adorable blush once again stain her cheeks.

“Wait, what do you mean eternity?” Jasper looked confused. 

Ah right we hadn’t quite filled him in on everything. He also needs to know not to tell Bella about the mate bind til I’m ready for her to know.

“It seems we need to fill your brother here in on everything that has happened Bella darling. How about we go to our next stop and talk.”

“Where is our next stop? What about Victoria?”

“Our next stop is her. After you found out she killed your mother..” I growled. Any mention of that wretched woman pissed me off. “I texted my trackers and informed them of her last location. They’ve already found her and have her waiting in my very special….. ‘play’ room.” 

“Well okay than Christian Gray lets go!” Bella was practically bouncing in her spot. Her happiness and excitement was feeding into my hell hound as his tail began to wag vigorously. 

“Who is Christian Gray?” I cocked an eyebrow curious to who this man was and why she called me by his name.

Jasper started laughing “Damn Bella don’t tell me you’ve been reading those smutty romance novels.”

“Eh, It’s good reading.” She shrugged

“Oh I love that series!” Bal said. “We could read it together.”

“Uh yea I’m not reading that many sex scenes with you Bal. No offense but it would be super awkward.” The angels and vampire began to laugh together as I pulled out my phone. “Um Crowl what are you doing?”

“Having a demon deliver these books to my room. You had me at sex scenes darling.”

“Jesus.” She mumbled slapping her forehead

I chuckled. She probably thought I was kidding….. but they were already waiting for me at my house where we would be staying.

“Let’s go than darling.”

“Bell would like to travel with one of us this time? You haven’t tried flying yet.”

“YES! That would be amazing.” She turned to me. “Is that okay Crowl?”

“Of course Bella darling. Whatever you want.”

I noticed Castiel looked at me than over to Jasper and back with a nod. Huh.. Clever bugger knew I needed to fill the vampire in about some things privately. I gave him a nod back letting him know I understood.

Bella ran over to Castiel and grabbed his hand. “Don’t drop me okay.”

Balthazar grabbed her other hand. “Don’t worry sweetheart you’ll be safely sandwiched between the two of us.”

Bella giggled than in a blink they were gone. I turned towards Jasper.

“It’s a bit far so I will teleport us there. However let me make some things very clear to you first.” I didn’t need to be an empath to know I made him nervous. It was natural to feel this way towards the King of all the baddies. “I will let Bella fill you in on everything however, if your ever upset her I will fry you. You are the only person left from her old life that she still cherishes. I would like you to stay with us as it would make her happy and give her added protection but just know that this threat will remain. Always.”

“I understand. I love her like family.”

“Good. Now Bella is not aware of that we are mates. I want this to remain a secret. Only for now.”

“Understood.”

“That was an easier acceptance than I was expecting.”

“I’m not going to tell her because of the same reason you probably aren’t. The last person used that as an excuse to tie her to him, make her fall in love with him. You want your relationship to bloom naturally so she will believe it when she finds out. Right?”

“Yes. Then we are good here and welcome to our little band of misfits.” I stood near the cowboy. “Here we go.”

“She’s already falling in love with you.” He said right before my fog covered us and whisked us away to my home that had Victoria.

She’s already falling in love with me…. I didn’t actually think she would. Adoring her seems so natural to me but for her to feel the same way towards me is so foreign. Nobody falls in love with demons. Especially the King of them all. My own son hated me. My mother hates me. Yet this gorgeous young woman thought I was worth her affections…

We arrived in the living room with everyone else.

“So what happens now boss?” Bella asked while skipping up to me.

“Boss?” Jasper asked

“Well it seems you have some explaining to do to your brother here. We will give you two sometime alone while I go check on the house. When you are finished we will eat. You need to eat properly to be able to help with my work later Bella darling.”

“Okay Crowl. Thank you for today.” She turned towards the angels “Thank you both of you.”

“It was our pleasure sweetheart. Call me any time. Like Castiel if you pray to me I will hear you. Now I need to go catch up on some work in heaven. Ta Ta.”

“I will always be here for you Bell. I’m going to go with him but I will return to have dinner with you.”

Both angels disappeared. Bella grabbed Jasper by the hand and walked to the couch with him taking a seat.

I decided to give the two of them some alone town. I had a red headed bitch to check on and for once I didn’t mean my mother.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella POV

“Where to start…” I sat nervously. So much had happened since I last saw Jasper.

“Well I know now that Victoria killed your father and the pack blamed you and chased you off..” Jasper growled. “Sorry bastards.” He whispered. “The Cullen’s left you to fend for your self so why not start from you leaving Forks darlin.”

“All right well, I didn’t know what to do obviously. I was alone and didn’t have any one left to turn to but I just kept thinking to myself..” Jasper nodded for her to continue. “If you exist and the wolves exist than there had to be something else to. Maybe even something stronger. Something that could help me. So while I was traveling nonstop to stay away from Victoria I kept doing research trying to find that something else that could help.”

“And how did you find it?”

“There was this library and while I was looking in there I found this old book that talked about cross road demons.”

“What that?”

“It’s what Crowley is. Sorta. Basically they grant you whatever you want in exchange for your soul. I summoned Crowley and he agreed to help me with my revenge and protect me but instead of my soul he… wanted to keep me.”

Jasper snorted. “Keep you huh?”

“Forever.”

“What do you mean forever darlin?”

“Well I sorta don’t age anymore.”

“Come again? You’re still human though.”

“Yes but he used I don’t know magic I guess? To make me a small part demon it seems. In exchange for helping me I agreed to be his secretary indefinitely. I can still be killed which is why Crowley doesn’t want me left alone but other than that I’m immortal. I don’t age. Looks like you are going to have me around for a longtime brother.” I smiled at him.

Jasper quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

“I’m so happy darlin. I don’t want to lose you ever. You’re family. I would have turned you myself if it was still what you wanted.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Forever darlin. I’ll always be here.”

I wrapped my arms tightly around Jasper as well and cried quietly into his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair and rocked me gently. I was just so happy. My life went from a nightmare to almost perfect so quickly that I should have had whiplash. It felt like the world was against me than suddenly I’m surrounded by a new family. So quickly they had all become irreplaceable to me. My old brother with my new brothers, Castiel and Bal. Even a new love.

Love…. And God did she realize she was in love with him. Crowley had listened to everything she ever had to say. Not once did he think she was weak, instead he was quick to tell her how strong he thought she was. He was the King of hell for fucks sake, if he thought she was strong how could she not believe him. He always made her feel beautiful and important. That things she wanted was important to him as well.

He never told her how to walk or talk or dress. Just complimented her until she believed it and felt more confident in herself.

Bella didn’t know what to do. He was a King. Two Kings in one. A demon. Yet she loved him. She wanted to be selfish and have him to herself but why would he want her. She was just a deal, just a secretary til he grew bored of her company.

No. She would make sure he never grew bored of her. Bella knew Edward hadn’t been worth fighting for. It’s another reason why she had gotten angry after his abandonment instead of sad. She never missed him but thinking of not being with Crowley caused her so much pain. Crowley was worth fighting for. Worth dying for.  
She leaned back from Jasper gripping his arms tightly. Her resolve building. Determination burned in her gut. Bella couldn’t believe what she was thinking of doing but she would make Crowley desire her. She was going to make the King of Hell fall in love with her. He was worth fighting for. For once she knew exactly what she wanted besides revenge. She wanted him.

Bella looked up into Jasper’s eyes with a smirk on her face. She was going to seduce the King of Hell.

Jasper’s brows shot up. The look on her face mischievous. He didn’t know what was worse. The look she had or the feelings he could read from her. There was a lot of determination, some mischief, and a fuck ton of lust. Jasper gulped.

“Uh darlin? You feeling alright there?”

“I need a favor Jasper.” She asked her brother while biting her lip. No she wouldn’t back away from this.

“Anything for you sister, tell me.”

“I need you to use your gift and fill me with confidence.”

“Confidence? Why?”

“I want him Jasper. I love him.”

“Crowley?”

Bella nodded with a light blush. “I’m going to have him. I’ll make him fall for me eventually. He’s worth fighting for. Worth waiting and being patient for. I know he’s a demon so he probably doesn’t feel what I feel but I love him I’ll teach him if it takes me decades, centuries even Jasper. But first I’m going to seduce him and I need your help.”

Jasper flashed her an equally mischievous smile. “How do you want to feel darlin?”

“Confident, sexy.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to seduce him. I want to ride the King of Hell like a fucking horse til neither of us can walk and I don’t want to wimp out. Can you help me?”

Jasper chuckled. “Hell yea darlin. Let’s get started. Take a picture of his face for me though. I wonder what a demon looks like surprised. Make him drool.”

Jasper could feel how much Bella loved Crowley but he could feel how nervous she was as well. He watched as she walked up stairs, the entire time he was washing away her nerves and filling her with confidence and any other emotion he thought might help his sister though he knew Crowley was going to put up a fight in the first place. Still he wanted her to be happy so he did as he was told. He heard the shower to whatever room she went into start and waited til she was done before he went in search for her victim. He almost felt sorry for the bastard not knowing what was waiting him.


	16. chapter 16

Crowley pov (LEMON WARNING)

I was sitting at my dining table with my feet propped up when Jasper walked inside and leaned with his shoulder against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He chuckled.

“You really got those books?” He asked.

I shrugged. “I was curious.” Flipping a page and continuing in my… ‘research’ on the fifty shades of grey. Stupid name.

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Satisfaction brought him back.” I smirked and looked up from my pages. “Did you need something sparkles? Where’s Bella?”

“She’s upstairs, she said she needed your help. Secretary shit or something.” He shrugged. Secretary for eternity huh. Hell of a ‘deal’.” I snorted when he used his hands as quotations.

“What can I say, it’s my job to know a good deal when I see one.” I stood up placing my book down on the table. Straightening my suit, I started walking to the door.

“Where’s Victoria?” Jasper growled.

“Downstairs. You’re welcome to see but I don’t think you should start without Isabell.”

“I won’t. Just wanted to see for myself that the bitch is here.”

“Help yourself sparkles.” 

I walked up the stairs holding my phone in my right hand and sending off a few orders to my underlings. Best to keep them busy so I’m not bothered while helping my mate. One of the benefits of making Bella part demon with my power was that I could sense where she was easily. After I walked in to the room I sent off the last text and pocketed my phone while lifting my glass of scotch with my left hand to take a drink. Only I didn’t quite make it that far. The moment I looked up and saw Bella the glass slipped from my hand and shattered,

“Fucking Hell.” All I could do was stare. The King of Hell frozen in place like some damn teenage boy seeing his first titties. 

The only thing that stopped my trance was a flash of light. “What the hell was that?”

Bella giggled holding up her phone. “Your face was just too priceless Crowl. I had to.”

“Whatever you want darling but..” I grabbed my tie and wiggled it to loosen it just enough to get some fucking oxygen back in my lungs. “I don’t think I can concentrate to help you with work Bella darling unless you put on another layer of clothes… or two..” I cleared my throat. “Better make that three.” I say tilting my head just enough to see the curve of her ass in those lacy red panties.

Bella walked up carefully avoiding the broken glass and stopped just a couple inches from me. She grabbed my tie and loosened it til it fell to the floor. Both of her hands went under my blazer and slid up my chest. Only my shirt separating her skin from mine. “We aren’t doing any work Crowl.”

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me. “Then what did you want darling?”

She stood on her toes and kissed my neck causing my eyes to close. “you.” She whispered

I gripped her tight and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. “Isabell… sweetheart…. I’m not sure…” Even while I attempted to protest my hands were sliding across her body. She was perfection personified. Petite and lithe. Her body was toned, I could easily imagine her with wings and a halo. Fuck I wonder if she would be into role play…

“We had a deal Crowley. So you can’t back away.”

“A deal? I don’t quite recall a deal that involved this darling. That’s something I would certainly remember.” Even as I said this the look upon her face turned cocky and I became nervous… Did I make such a bargain?

“Don’t you remember? I get a single request. Anything I want.”

‘Shit’ I gulped. The deal she made at the hotel. My resolve snapped. If this was how she wanted to play than so be it. “So what is your request Bella darling?”  
She leaned up on her toes and kissed me roughly, one of her hands in my hair tugging the other still running across my chest. I nipped at her lips but she pulled away and went to my ear whispering, “Fuck me Crowl.”

He growled slamming his lips against hers as he picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Crowley stomped across the glass crunching it further into the floor. When I reach the bed I place one of my knees on it, my hand pressed against her back to steady her. I lean over laying us down slowly. This was her first time I kept repeating to myself. Of course I wanted to fuck her mercilessly but this time needed to be gentle. She would already hurt after.  
After she was laid flat on the bed with me sitting between her legs, I sat up to slide off my blazer. Bella sat up with me her hands gliding over my chest and down my stomach than back up again.

I tossed the jacket to the side than bent my head to kiss her once again while my hand slid behind her to unclasp the matching red lace bra she wore. It quickly joined my jacket across the bedroom. My lips didn’t want to leave hers but I had to see what was revealed to me. Sitting back up I glance and her breasts were as amazing as I imagined them. Perky handfuls with hard light pink nipples. My mouth practically begging to suck on them.

“Perfection Darling. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my long years.”

“Crowl..” She whispered. Her eyes softening at my confession.

Bella crawled all the way back onto the bed but grabbed my shirt to pull me along with her. I kicked off my shoes as I stayed between her legs crawling with her until we were in the center.

I lowered myself til my cock was pressed against her center. One of her legs moved to my hip and my hand gripped her thigh tightly holding it there while I grinded myself against her. The little moan she let out was absolutely sinful. The little minx was going to ignite me before the real fun could even start.

My mouth found hers again but this time my tongue licked her lips. I ground my cock against her again, harder this time. When she gasped I slid my tongue inside. Hers battled against mine, both of us wanting to taste as much as we could of the other. Her hips started lifting to rub against me, a rhythm forming between us.  
I moved my mouth to kiss along her jaw than down her neck where I could nip and suck at the skin. I wanted to mark her in every way possible.

“More.” Bella moaned as her hands gripped my shirt tightly before she ripped it open causing buttons to fly across the bed and floor. Her hands touched my bare shoulders causing me to hiss, it was like electricity. A joyous burning and suddenly my pants were unbearably tight.

Our movements became frantic. She pulled my shirt down my shoulders and off while I ripped her panties from her body leaving her completely bare to me. I pushed her back flat on the bed taking in her body.

“Still Darling. I want to be gentle for your first time but you are making it rather hard. Pun not attended.” 

She giggled. “If I wanted gentle Crowl than I wouldn’t have my legs wrapped around a demon.”

“I don’t want to cause you pain Bella but you are pushing my self-control to its limits. You have no idea how badly I want to ravage you.” He could feel some of the red slipping into his eyes.

Still Bella only smiled up at him. “It’s going to hurt either way Crowl. Stop holding back. I want to feel your touch for days after.”  
Snap.

That was it for his resolve. Crowley undid his belt and ripped it from his pants.

“Trust me darling?” I asked with a growl, my vision of her clear but now with a complete red hue to it.

“Yes. Completely.”

“Excellent. If it hurts too much tell me at once.”

Crowley took his belt and wrapped it around her wrists than around the metal bar on the headboard. Her arms were now bound above her head but only tight enough she could not get free. “You’ve already teased too much darling. It’s my turn.”

He could see her breathing pick up. Crowley stood from the bed, as his eyes ran over her spread before him he reached down to take off his pants and boxers. When he was fully naked before her, he let her eyes take him in as well. The moment she licked her lips, his cock twitched in response. “Let’s play darling.”


	17. chapter 17

Page break: (meanwhile downstairs)

Castiel appeared back into the living room of the house. Jasper had already returned from making sure Victoria was indeed locked up. He only checked to make sure than immediately left, he knew if she so much as said a single word he would kill her but he wanted Bella to see her revenge first hand just as she had with the wolves.

Castiel sat down in a chair across from Jasper. “Where are Crowley and Bell?”

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhhh… playing..”

“Playing what? Dean taught me to play card games.”

Jasper felt awkward having to explain to an angel of all things that Bella and Crowley shouldn’t be disturbed. He sighed. She so owed him for this shit. “I meant.. Look Castiel, Bella decided to umm… Seduce Crowley. I’m assuming we probably shouldn’t disturb them for a while.”

“Seduce? She didn’t need to do that. Crowley’s control has been hanging on by a thread. I have to admit I was rather impressed he hadn’t done the pizza man with her yet. I was hoping to have dinner with Bella. She gets mad if I don’t feed my vessel properly”

“Yea well I’m pretty sure it’s snapped now and… Wait what the hell is the pizza man? Vessel?” Jasper asked confused.. How much more was there for him to learn about?

Castiel began to explain “The pizza man is the show on the tv where he gets naked and spanks the girl. I’m not sure if she did anything wrong but…”

Jasper sat there with his mouth hanging open, listening to a fucking angel explain his first time watch porn and still not know what it was. What the fuck had he gotten into now?

Damn it Bella. You owe me!


	18. chapter 18

Crowley laid on the bed with his head between her thighs. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders. She smelt exquisite. He looked up to see Bella looking both nervous and surprised. It pleased the inner darkness to know all of her first experiences was his for the taking.

He gave her a wink causing her to blush and nibble her lip but he noticed that she relaxed. It gave him pride to know how much she trusted him. He wasn’t going to hold back when he took her but still it was her first time, he wanted to give her one hell of an experience. Crowley silently chuckled at his own pun.

His red eyes stayed open watching her as he took his tongue and slid it up her opening. Fuck she tasted better than any scotch. Her gasp a sweet sound but he would make sure she was screaming his name by the end of the night.

This time he drove his tongue in her as deep as it would go and moved it around in circles. Crowley curled his tongue inside than pressed his lips around her opening sucking on her.

“Fuuuuuuck.” Bella moaned

He couldn’t get enough of her taste, her moans. All of it was driving him insane.

Crowley slid a finger inside while he took turns flicking her clit with his tongue than sucking on it. When he looked up he saw her back arch, those perky tits in the air. Glorious he thought. Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands that were bound clenched into fists. He added another finger. Bella’s breaths were fast and he knew she was close. He pumped his fingers inside her quicker til she shook than he lightly nipped her clit while he bent his fingers upwards. 

That was all it took to send her flying.

“Yesssss Crowley!” Bella half screamed while gasping for air.

He started kissing up her body. First her thigh, hip, stomach, between her breasts, her neck, her jaw than finally her lips. It was sexy the way he knew she could taste herself on him and still she drove her tongue deep in his mouth before biting his lip. He untied her wrists.

Bella wrapped her legs around him. She took her hands and ran them from his stomach, up his chest than over his shoulders where she gripped him so tightly that her nails dug into him.

Crowley moaned. His darling wanted rough it seemed but still he tried to restrain himself. If he hurt too much she may not want him again.

“Bella darling, I’m trying not to fuck you through the damn wall but you’re making it difficult.”

“Why are you holding back Crowl?”

“It’s your first time. It should be gentle.”

“If I wanted gentle than I wouldn’t have my legs wrapped around the King Of Hell. Now stop holding back your majesty. I’m yours.”

Those were the words it took. She was his.

He growled placing one hand on her hips and pushing her down into the mattress roughly.

“As you wish darling.”

Crowley didn’t hold back; he aligned his cock with her entrance and shoved himself in completely with one thrust. Bella screamed. For a moment he was worried that she regretted asking him to not to hold back but that way of thinking didn’t last long as he felt her legs tighten around him and her hips rock.

“Don’t stop! It hurts so good.”

Crowley smirked, seemed she liked a little pain with her pleasure as well. So he did as she asked. He would always grant her desires. He began fucking her hard and fast. The noises she was making driving him to go harder than he had ever done.

She was so wet and warm around him; it was maddening.

Her arms wrapped around him and this time she dug her nails so deep he knew she drew blood. 

“Fuck Isabell.” He growled while shoving his face into her neck. If she kept doing that he was going cum. He wanted her to first. His hand around her hip grew tight enough to leave a bruise. 

Bella was chanting his name this time. “Crowley, Crowley, Yesss!”

He rested on his other arm for support. His elbow digging into the mattress. Still he managed to slide his hand under her head. Crowley wrapped his fingers in her hair pulling, his thrusting never slowing. He nipped her neck. “Cum for me darling.”

That was it. Bella bit down on his shoulder to stifle her scream. 

Crowley could feel her flood his cock causing him to reach his peak as well. He filled her insides with warmth of his own.

“That’s my girl.” Crowley soothed. His grip on her loosening.

He pulled out of her to lay down on the bed with her. Bella turned to her side, placing her head on his chest. For the next few minutes they just lay there catching their breaths, his eyes returning to normal. Crowley ran his hand up and down her side. Bella wrapping her arm and leg around him.

He kissed the top of her head. “Are you alright darling?”

Bella giggled. “I’m fantastic.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. How she managed to sound so innocent after that was beyond him. She clearly was a naughty girl. His naughty minx.

“Good.” Crowley said, holding her against him tightly. He never wanted to let go.

He could feel her head getting heavier against his chest. She had to be sore and tired.

“Go to sleep Bella darling.”

“Will you stay?”

“Always.” He said breathing in her scent. She smelt some what like him now and he adored it. Everyone would know she was his by her scent.

“Goodnight Crowl.”

“Night Isabell.”

He closed his eyes as well and fell into the best sleep he’s had in centuries.


End file.
